Watching a Very Potter Musical
by SecretWriter1111
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious package and is transported, along with some "guests" and his friends to watch a Very Potter Musical. Join in the chaos of romance, friendship, family, and sorrow as they watch a parody of their soon to be future. My first ever fan fiction hope you guys like it! Will do heavy editing! Just wanted to get it up!
1. Introduction

Harry was sitting in his room on privet drive when his owl flew in with a small package.

"What's this girl?" He asked her rhetorically while taking the package from her held out talons. He fed her some treats and then looked at the package. It wasn't from any of his friends or anyone he knew for that matter. He opened it to find a little plastic box and a note. He read the note with great curiousness.

_Harry Potter:_

_"Hi. I have sent you this package so that it may help you in the future. Enclosed in this package is a muggle device called a DVD. On this DVD is a muggle musical called "a very potter musical." Touching this DVD will activate our special port key that will transport everyone I registered in it to a room. In this room I will be able to communicate with you through notes. Well I can't really explain the room, so you'll have to find out for yourself. Well what are you waiting for? Touch the disk!"_

_- aynanomous_

He looked in the package and pulled out the supposed DVD and felt the familiar pull on his navel. He popped into a room. It was lighted, but mysteriously dark. There was a big screen on one wall and a group of chairs and couches laying across from it. He heard more pops and turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They pulled into a big hug, but was interrupted by an oh so familiar snarl that hated.

"Draco what the bloody hell are _you _doing here?!" Ron glared

"If I knew that Weasel I wouldn't be here," he smirked back. Just then Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, past James, and past Lily popped in.

"Harry," they gasped in unison. He turned around and was awestruck. The biggest smile anyone had ever seen on that boys face appeared. He ran to his parents and they pulled him into a big hug.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be-," James interrupted his son

"Dead?" Ya we know," he chuckled were from the past Harry. This mysterious person had figured out a way for us to meet you here in the well what was going to be our future," he explained. A note fluttered down and Harry caught.

_There will be more coming, but you must watch some of the videos before they arrive. I put an enchantment on the DVD player so that whenever you talk it will pause and will resume when everyone is quiet. I have provided snacks and all you have to do is say something you want and I will deliver._

"Well let's get this over with," Harry groaned.

"What is it that we will be needing to get over with exactly Harry?" Ginny asked with a small laugh.

"You'll find in a second," he grumbled. He pressed play on the remote when he sat down and soon "A Very Potter Musical" showed up on the screen with a slight groan that everyone guessed was Harry.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Hey guys! So I figured I should post the real first chapter after the introduction. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starkids musicals or J.K. Rowlings books!**

**Act 1 Scene 1**

A man appeared on the stage, sitting on a trunk. He was dressed as a Gryffindor and was wearing a pair of round glasses.

**Harry (singing): Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never ever give me what I want.**

"Harry, what does he mean underneath the stairs?" Lily asked him watching him sink into the couch with concern.

"I live under a cupboard for most of my life,"he mumbled. Everyone gasped and Harry felt his dad's body tense. "But it's fine now I don't anymore! OK? Can we keep watching?" He asked hopefully trying to change the subject.

**I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursleys here on Privet Drive. Can't take all of these Muggles but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive…**

"Damn straight," Harry muttered under his breath

"Harry!" Lily scolded

"Sorry mum..."

**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, it's September and I'm skipping this town. Hey, it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now…I gotta get back to Hogwarts!**

Well Mr. Potter I'm quite glad your so excited about going school," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

**I gotta get back to school. I gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool.**

Draco snickered and Ginny glared at him causing him to cowar.

**Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts, it's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts, I think I'm going back. I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry; take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky. No way this year anyone's gonna die and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

"I wish," Harry mumbled.

**I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand. Defeat the Dark Arts, yeah, bring it on!**

"I'd rather it not be brought on thank you," Harry scowled.

**And do it all with my best friend Ron 'cause together we're totally awesome…**

Harry and Ron high-fived while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

**Ron: Yeah and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

**Ron (spoken): Did somebody say Ron Weasley? **

"No," Malfoy glared.

**Ron: Woo! What's up buddy?**

**Harry: Hey! (hugs)**

**Ron: Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here I had…to go get…some…Floo Powder but, uh, we gotta get going c'mon, get your trunk, let's go.**

**Harry: Where are we going?**

**Ron: To Diagon Alley, of course!**

**Harry: Cool!**

**Ron: Come on!**

**Ron and Harry (running around, flapping their arms): Floo Powder Power, Floo Powder Power, Floo Powder Power, Floo Powder Power!**

Everyone started laughing, even Malfoy was amused by how stupid the two looked.

"You look like idiots!" Ginny wheezed out between laughs. Harry and Ron just gaped at the screen.

**Ron (singing): It's been so long…**

**Both: …but we're going back!**

**Ron: Don't go for work, don't go there for class!**

**Harry: As long as we're together…**

**Ron: …gonna kick some ass…**

**Both: …and it's going to be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm!**

"You most certainly will not!" Lily shrieked at the same time James yelled,"That's ma boy!" And high-fiving**(s?) **the younger boy.

Lily glared at James while Snap stifled a small laugh at how the James got in trouble.

**Hermione: But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLs!**

Hermione stared open mouthed at the girl on the screen. Malfoy was smirking. Harry and Ron were practically rolling on the ground in laughter, while Ginny giggled and said, "They get Hermione right on the spot!"

**Ron (spoken): God Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?**

**Hermione: Because guys, school's not all about having fun. We need to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards. (singing) I may by frumpy but I'm super smart. Check out my grades, there A's for a start.**

"Isn't it O's?" Ginny asked, looking a little confused.

"In the Muggle world, A's are the highest grade you can get. And I'm not frumpy!" Hermione grumbled.

**What I lack in looks, well, I make up in heart and well guys, yeah that's totally awesome! This year I plan to study a lot.**

**Ron: That would be cool if you were actually hot.**

Hermione slapped Ron on the back of the head. Everyone laughed as he blamed it on the character.

**Harry: Hey Ron, c'mon, we're the only friends that she's got…**

Hermione's face fell, but Draco started talking.

"I-I ... know I've been a uh... a jerk to you guys, especially Hermione, but I just want to say I'm, I'm... so-so-sorry?" He stumbled out scratching the back off his head sheepishly. Everyone stared mouth open. Hermione and Harry stood up and brought their new 'acquaintance' in a hug.

**Ron: …and that's cool…**

**Hermione: …and that's totally awesome!**

**All Three: Yeah, it's so cool and it's totally awesome! We're sick of summer and this waiting around. It's like we're sitting in the lost and found. Don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see how…We gotta get back to Hogwarts! We gotta get back to school. Gotta get back to Hogwarts, where everything is magi-cool.**

**Whole Cast: Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and some magical feasts. It's that all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts, I think we're going back.**

"Well," Hermione said. "That was interesting."

"Why do even muggles know my story," Harry groaned.

"What year do you think we're in?" Ginny wondered. "It doesn't look like our first year or this year."

A piece of paper fluttered down from the ceiling. Harry picked it up and read:

_It's a mixture of your 7th, 2nd, and 4th._

"Well that makes sense."

**Please review! I think I'm gonna start doing longer chapters. So here are some answers!**

**Qoheleth- Harry was born in the muggle world with his aunt and uncle his first 12 years so he most likely knows what a DVD player is, but does it matter? It's my story! :) thanks for the review!**


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

**Hey again guys! I have created yet another chapter for you to engulf yourself in! I will be coming out with another series as well. Completely different from this story, but I'm hoping a big hit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Starkid.**

* * *

Act 1 Scene 2

**Ginny: Ron!**

Ginny shrieked when she saw the girl on the screen. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy were laughing. "I don't act like that! Do I?" She groaned.

"Of course not!" Harry stifled through his laughs. Ginny threw a pillow at him knocking him off the couch making his parents laugh as well. Ginny stood up and sat in Harry's spot causing him to sit on the floor and pout with his arms over his chest.

**You were supposed to take me to Madam Malkin's and use those sickles Mom gave you for my robe fittings!**

**Harry: Uh, who's this?**

**Ron: Uh, this is stupid, little, dumb sister Ginny.**

"Wasn't me!" Ron yelled as Ginny glared at him.

**She's a freshman. Ginny, this is Harry. Potter**

"Wow, gee thanks Ron. The last name makes ALL the difference," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oi what's wrong with your last name!" James cried.

"The fact that it's yours," he teased.

**Harry: Hey.**

**Ginny: You're Harry Potter. You're the Boy-Who-Lived.**

**Harry: Yeah, you're Ginny.**

**Ginny: Oh, it's Ginevra.**

She quivered at the use of her full name

**Harry: Cool, Ginny's fine.**

**Ron: Stupid sister -claps-**

"umm why did I just clap?" Ron asked confused.

"Really badly interpreted stage slap?" Hermione guessed

"Everyone just shrugged

**Ginny: Aah!**

**Ron: Don't crowd the famous friend. -Laughs-**

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron who threw his arms in the air.

**Hermione: Do you guys here music or something?**

**Harry: Music? What are you talking about?**

**Ron: Yeah, someone's coming.**

**Harry: Someone's coming?**

**Cho, Pansy, Lavender (singing): Cho Chang! Domo arigato, Cho Chang! Gung hay fat, Choy Chang! Happy, Happy New Year, Cho Chang!**

**"Bloody hell?"**

**Ginny: Oh, who's that?**

**Harry: That's Cho Chang.**

**Ron: That's the girl that Harry's totally been in love with since freshman year.**

Ginny's face fell when she heard this, but only Hermione saw.

**Hermione: Yeah, but he won't say anything to her.**

**Ron: Well, yeah, you never tell a girl that you like her; it makes you look like an idiot.**

Ron, Harry and Malfoy nodded in agreement while Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

**Ginny: Konichiwa Cho Chang, it is good to meet you. I am Ginny Weasley.**

**Lavender: Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!**

"Wait what?!" Harry yelled

**Ron: That's Lavender Brown! –Claps- racist sister!**

**Cho: Hey, it's all right! I'm Cho Chang y'all.**

"Oh my god. Lavender and Cho are totally switched!" Ginny said.

"But Lavender isn't southern." Ron argued

Hermione frowned a little at the mention of Lavender.

**Harry: She is totally perfect.**

**Ron: Yeah, too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory though, huh?**

Harry shrank at the memory of their recent passer.

**Harry: What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory? What is that, who is that guy?**

**Cedric (singing): Cho Chang, I am so in love with Cho Chang! From Bangkok to Ding Dang, I'll sing my love aloud for Cho Chang!**

**Harry: I hate that guy. I hate him.**

"I do not," Harry argued

"Harry, you're taking this musical way too seriously. It's a parody. You said it yourself!" Ginny said placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

**Ron: So, are we gonna go get those robes or not?**

**Ginny: Okay, alright, I'm going!**

**Ron: God sister! (The four exit; Neville enters and bumps into Crabbe and Goyle)**

**Neville: -gasps-**

**Goyle: Present your arm, nerd! Indian Burn Hex!**

**Neville: Aah!**

Harry winced as this gave him memories of when Dudley and his gang would give him the burns.

**Ron: Oh, Crabbe and Goyle.**

**Ginny: Are you okay?**

**Harry: Hey, why don't you leave Neville Longbottom alone, huh?**

**Goyle: Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter? You think all because you're famous, you can boss everyone around!**

"Uh, no I don't."

**Harry: No, I just don't think it's cool for guys of your size to be picking on guys like Neville. Come on…**

**Goyle: Oh, well you know what I think? I think glasses are for nerds! -breaks Harry's glasses- We hate nerds…**

**Crabbe: And girls!**

"Isn't Crabbe being played by a girl?"

"That's the point, Harry."

**Ron: Well, you asked for it. You don't mess with Harry Potter; he beat the Dark Lord when he was a baby.**

**Hermione: Alright, everyone just calm down. Occulus Reparo!**

**Harry: Whoa, cool!**

**Hermione: Okay, now let's leave these big baby childish jerks alone.**

**Draco: Did someone say Draco Malfoy?**

Draco's face went redder than Ron's hair and that was saying something considering how pale he was.

"DRACO'S A BLOODY GIRL!" Ron shrieked.

"HE'S WEARING EARRINGS!" Harry shrieked back.

"AND HE HAS BOOBS!"

"AND HE ACTUALLY LOOKS KINDA HOT, CONSIDERING THE CIRCUMSTANCES!"

"Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Harry, you did not just call Malfoy hot?" Ginny groaned in her face

"Jealous?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

Ginny flushed and sunk into her seat between James and Lily.

The two boys fell to the floor with laughter while Draco sunk in his chair, the famous Malfoy glare on his face.

**Harry: What do you want Draco?**

**Draco: Crabbe, Goyle, be a pair of purple doves and go pay for my robes, will you? So, Potter, back for another year at Hogwarts, are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher caliber wizard.**

**Harry: Hey, listen Malfoy; Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world. I wouldn't trade them for anything.**

"I feel the same way mate."

"As do I," Hermione agreed

**Draco: Have it your way. Wait! Don't tell me: red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley.**

**Ron: Oh my God lay off Malfoy! She may be a pain in the ass, okay, but she's my pain in the ass.**

"How sweet," Ginny said sarcastically. Harry just snickered resulting with a kick in the back from Ginny and a laughing father.

**Draco: Well isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family. Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. Luckily next year, I'll be transferred to Pigfarts.**

"What's Pigfarts?"

"There are secrets in this world no one will ever know." Everyone jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, for they had forgotten he was there.

**(singing) This year you'll bet, gonna get out of here. The reign of Malfoy is drawing near. I'll have the greatest wizard career, it's gonna be totally awesome! Look out world for the dawn of the day, when everyone will do whatever I say! And Potter won't be in my way and then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!**

**Goyle: Yeah, you'll be the one who is totally awesome!**

"Aren't I already?" He gleamed

"No" Hermione snickered

**CHOO CHOO**

**Hermione: Guys, c'mon, we're gonna miss the train!**

**Whole Cast (singing): Who knows how fast this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the Butterbeer flow…**

"Mmm Butterbeer please!" Ron said and a tray of

**Harry (spoken): Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!**

**Ron: Oh no, that'd be way too awesome!**

**Whole Cast (singing): We're back to learn everything that we can. It's great to come back to where we began and here we are and ALAKAZAM!**

**Here we go, this is totally awesome! Come on and teach us everything you know. The summer's over and we're itchin' to go.**

**Neville: I think we're ready for, Albus Dumbledore!**

**Cast: Aaah, aaah!**

**Dumbledore: Welcome!**

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Dumbledore.

**All of you to Hogwarts! I welcome all you to school. Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool?**

"We do?" Malfoy asked.

"Maybe," Dumbledore gleamed

"Well I guess we know what were sneaking out to find next," Harry said fist bumping Ron.

James smiled at his son.

**Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts! Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools! Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, (spoken) I'd like to go over just a couple of rules. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me Dumbledore…suppose you could also call me Albus if you want a detention. I'm just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus.  
**  
"So not true," Harry and James said in unison and laughed.

**Whole Cast (singing): Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends, to…**

**Gryffindors: Gryffindor**!

The Gryffindors cheered

**Hufflepuffs: Hufflepuff!**

**Ravenclaws: Ravenclaw!**

**Slytherins: Slytherin!**

Draco silently raised his fist in the air, but quickly brought it back down in his lap.

**Whole Cast: Back to the place where our story begins at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!**

**Dumbledore: I'm sorry, what ch'you say?**

**Whole Cast: Hogwarts! Hogwarts!**

**Dumbledore: I didn't hear you kids!**

**Whole Cast: Hogwarts! Hogwarts!**

**Harry: Man, I'm glad I'm back!**

"That was cool!" Ginny said.

"More like awesome," the father and son again said in unison.

"Next video!"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter up! I'm going to try and upload one a day, but this will be hard considering I have finals next week (pathetic cheer). But I promise I will try! Also here is the seating chart that will probably change in the next chapter, but just in case.**

** ttttttttvvvvvvvv**

** [Du] [S]**

** [R] [H] [D]**

** [He][J][G][L]**

**Not very good, but the best I can do! Thanks guys! and please review! **

****** Hugs and Kisses! XOXO SecretWriter**


	4. Awkwardness and brainfarts

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update, but i totally had a brainfart due to loss of brain cells from exams. I edited for like 2 hours another chapter for you guys and I realized I did the wrong scene. Oops! so there will be two going up tomorrow! Hope this makes up for this awkward(for me) inconvienence! But it's exactly 12:34(awesome right) and i'm tired as heck. i dont even feel like correcting and capitalising this and my i's. So hope you enjoy this awsomely awkward brainfarting momentarily authors note soon to be chapter thing.**

**Hugs and Kisses! XOXO SecretWriter**

**P.S. yes i know the spelling grammer and pretty much everything is wrong with this authors note but frankly i Dont care. thats how tired i i am. if it makes you feel better. ill go in and fix this note instead of updating another chapter but you can battle this amongst yourselves. so i dont want any flames on this author's note since Im practically dead right now(obviously) just figure out any confusing things and deal with it. If you have any questions I will gladly answer them in the next chapter**

**Hugs and Kisses! XOXO SecretWriter**

**oops put it twice oh well**


	5. Act 1 Scene 3

Act 1 Scene 3

**Dumbledore: Yes, Yes, welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts and a very special welcome to my favorite student, Mr. Harry Potter.**

James gleamed

**Ron: Woo! Woo!**

**Dumbledore: He killed Voldemort when he was just a baby; he's even got that little lightning scar on his forehead to prove it.**

Harry covered his scar with his hand. A sweat band dropped down from the sealing with a note.

_'thought it might help' _Harry quickly pulled the band on his forehead to cover his scar.

**Dumbledore: And another very special welcome to our newest edition to Gryffindor, Mr. Ginny-excuse me, Ms. Ginny Weasley.**

"How do you even get that mixed up!" She shrieked.

**Ron: Boo, boo.**

**Ginny: Yeah, I'm a girl and, um, also, aren't we supposed to be sorted by the Sorting Hat?**

**Dumbledore: Well, um, a funny thing happened to the Sorting Hat. He actually got hitched with another piece of enchanted magical clothing. So he and the Scarf of Sexual Preference aren't going to be back until next year.**

Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned to Dumbledore with pleading looks on their faces.

"We'll see," Harry chuckled

**Basically, I've just been putting anybody who looks like a good guy into Gryffindor, anybody who looks like a bad guy into Slytherin, and the other two can just go wherever the hell they want, I don't really care.**

"That's not entirely accurate," Hermione frowned. "There are bad guys in other houses too. And good guys can be in every house."

"But it's how everyone thinks the Sorting goes." Harry said.

**Cedric: Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders.**

"Really?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, Cedric _was_the other one to get to the Cup as fast. And he was the first of the other champions to get to his hostage in the Second Task."

**Dumbledore: What the hell is a Hufflepuff?**

"What is a Hufflepuff?" Everyone screamed or jumped at their new comer.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran to hug his godfather. James and Lily stood up laughing and waited for their freind to recognize them. He pulled away from Harry, both hands on his shoulders, and his eyes slowly traveled upwards to the standing couple.

"Lily? James?" his voice exasperrated. "It can't be you're-"

"Dead? Ya we know," James laughed pulling his best friend into a long-waited embrace

"And Lily! Still as beautiful as ever?" He said pulling her into a bear hug squeezing her tiny frame. When he let her go and she caught her breath, she lengthened the couch to fit Sirius next to James. Harry picked Ginny up and sat her on his lap. The three parents/godparent eyed each other knowingly.

**Anyway, it is time for me to introduce my very good friend and our own Potions Professor, Mr. Severus Snape.**

**Ron: Ah man, not Snape, I hoped they fired that guy.**

**Ginny: Why, what's wrong with Professor Snape?**

**Ron: Ah nothing, he's just, uh, evil.**

Everyone -Snape burst out laughing at the sight of musical Snape.

"Haven't changed a bit huh Snivelly," Sirius said between laughs.

**Harry: Come on Ron, he's really not that bad.**

**Snape: Harry Potter, detention.**

**Harry: What?**

**Snape: For talking out of turn.**

"He was defending you for crying out loud!" Hermione yelled.

**Now, before we begin, I'm going to give you all your very, very first pop-quiz.**

**Everyone: Groans**

**Hermione: Yes!**

**Snape: Can anyone tell me what a Portkey is? Ah yes, Miss Granger…**

**Hermione: A Portkey is an enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones that touch it to anywhere in the globe decided upon by the enchanter.**

"Hermione has got to be the most accurate character so far."

A pillow was thrown for that comment.

**Snape: Oh very good…now can anyone tell what foreshadowing is? Yes, Miss Granger?**

**Hermione: Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned early in the story to return later in a more significant way.**

"What does that have to do with magic?" Ron asked

"Well the kind of foreshadowed the triwizard tournament with portkey thing." Harry suggested

**Snape: Perfect!**

**Ron: What's a Portkey again? I missed that one.**

**Hermione: Oh, a Portkey is something that-**

**Ron: Not you, oh my god.**

**Hermione: -when you touch it, it will transport you anywhere.**

**Snape: And remember a Portkey can be any sort of seemingly harmless object like a football or a dolphin.**

"That would be interesting"

"Again Fred and George are never seeing this musical," Ron shuddered

**Lavender: Professor, can like a person be a Portkey?**

**Snape: No, that's absurd. If that person were to ever touch themselves -looks at Ron-**

Ron stared at the screen in horror.

**They would constantly be transported into different places. A person can, however, be a Horcrux.**

Harry inhaled sharply. Ron and Hermione looked terrified and Dumbledore looked grave.

**Harry: What's, uh, what's a Horcrux?**

**Snape: I'm not even going to tell you Harry, you'll find out soon enough.**

"Typical," Malfoy grumbled.

**Hermione: Professor, what is the point of this quiz?**

**Snape: Oh no, no, no point in particular, just important information that everyone should know; especially you. Now, moving right along there are four houses in all: Gryffindor,**

**Gryffindors: Woo!**

The Gryffindors cheered

**Snape: Ravenclaw,**

**Ravenclaws: Ow!**

**Snape: Hufflepuff,**

**Cedrintc: Find!**

**Snape: What? And Slytherin.**

**Slytherins: Yessssssss!**

"Yessssssss," Draco hissed to everyones amusement

**Snape: Now, traditionally points are given for good behavior and deducted for rule breaking. Example, 10 points from Gryffindor!**

**Gryffindors: What? Why?**

**Snape: For Miss Granger's excessive baby fat.**

Hermione looked extremely offended

"You don't have excessive baby fat, Hermione," Draco and Ron assured at the same time ending in the two glaring at eachother.

**Ron and Harry: Thanks Hermione.**

**Snape: Traditionally, the House with the most points at the end of the year would win the House Cup. However, this year we're doing things a bit differently. Here to introduce it is our new professor of the Darks Arts, Professor Quirrell.**

"Don't they mean _Defense_ _Against _the Dark Arts?"

"Who knows?" Harry said mysteriously. "Maybe it's foreshadowing."

**Harry: Ow! Ah, ow!**

**Quirrell: The House Cup, a time honored tradition. For centuries-**

**Draco: Go home terrorist!**

"If only I actually said that," Draco said with a stupid grin on his face

Everyone stared at him then burst out laughing

The blond only shrugged

**Quirrell: For centuries, the four Houses of Hogwarts have competed for the honor and glory of holding the title of House Champion. But where does this competition come from and what are the roots of the tradition?**

**Hermione: The House Cup tournament began with the first generation of Hogwarts' students.**

**Quirrell: That was a rhetorical question.**

**Dumbledore: Granger, quit interrupting. Twenty points from Gryffindor.**

**Ron: Thanks Hermione.**

**Quirrell: As I was saying, when the tournament first originated, it was of a completely different sort. One champion from each of the four houses would complete a series of dangerous tasks, challenges. The winner would not only win the Cup, but would also win eternal glory.**

**Hermione: Kind of like a House Cup or…no…like a Triwizard Tournament.**

**Quirrell: Yes, sort of like the Triwizard Tournament except no, not like that at all. There are four houses, how could it be the Triwizard Tournament with four teams?**

"Foreshadowing much?" Harry said glumly.

**Hermione: Well, uh, Professor, if I remember correctly, the House Cup Tournament was disbanded after one semester when one of its students was killed during the first task.**

**Quirrell: Yes, it is very dangerous, but the rewards far outweigh the risks.**

"Umm did he not just hear musical me! She just said somebody died!" Hermione cried

**Hermione: No, I don't think you heard me,****I just said somebody died!**

**Dumbledore: Hermione Granger, shut your ungodly, lop-sided mouth and quit interrupting, twenty more points.**

**Ron and Harry: Thanks Hermione!**

**Dumbledore: God, for the cleverest witch of your age, you really can be a dumbass sometimes. Ten points to Dumbledore.**

"But there's no wood!" Ron mocked Hermione from their first year with the devil snare.

"I can't believe that happened," Hermione groaned from the memory of her forgetting she was a witch and could make fire without wood.

The boys just laughed

**Quirrell: Yes, yes well, it will be very dangerous but the winner will be remembered as a hero for ages to come. And as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe that this practical application is exactly what the curriculum needs to-**

**Voldemort: Achoo!**

"He just-"

"Yep."

"But did-''

"No clue''

"Weird"

The two Gryffindor girls stared at the two boys alarmingly worried.

**Dumbledore: Did your turban just sneeze?**

**Quirrell: Wh-what? No.**

**Dumbledore: I could have just sworn I heard a sneeze coming from your direction, but your mouth wasn't moving.**

**Quirrell: No, that-that was simply a fart, excuse me.**

Everyone started laughing.

**Voldemort: Achoo!**

**Harry: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Oh, Holy Jesus, oh my God…ow.**

"Jeez Harry," Ginny teases poking at his covered scar.

He just grumbled.

**Voldemort: Achoo!**

**Quirrell: I simply farted once more.**

More laughter.

**Dumbledore: In accordance to the newly resurrected House Cup, a champion from every house will be selected to compete! So, Snape, will you do the honors for me?**

**Snape: Yes Headmaster. First, from the Ravenclaw House, Miss Cho Chang.**

**Cho: Oh my god I won, I can't believe it y'all!**

**Snape: Next from Hufflepuff, Mr. Cedric Diggory.**

**Cedric: Well, I don't **_**find**_** this surprising at all.**

"Neither do I," Harry glared at the screen

**Cho: I find it perfect, now I can spend more time with my beloved boyfriend.**

**Cedric: I'm glad as well, my darling. –kisses her head-**

**Snape: Next, from the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco: Ha, ho! I finally beat you, didn't I Potter? What do you think of that, huh? I'm the champion this time!**

**Dumbledore: Draco, would you sit down you little shit, champion's just a title.**

Everyone laughed -Snape while Malfoy hit his forehead.

**Snape: And finally, from the Gryffindor House, oh my. Well, isn't this curious? The one person in all of Hogwarts whom I have a well-known grudge against is suddenly in a tournament where he may very well lose his life…**

**Neville: If-if it's me, I'll just apologize to my fellow Gryffindors right now, for losing-**

**Snape: Sit down you inarticulate bumble, it's Harry Potter.**

**Ron: Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo!**

"Wow how supportive." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

Ron looked down, a little ashamed.

**Dumbledore: Well, here they are folks, the four Hogwarts' champions. I want all of you to start preparing immediately because the first task is in two months and it could be anything. So let's get to it!**

**Students: Cho Chang! Cho Chang! Cho Chang!**

**Draco: Malfoy! Malfoy! Mal- hey…**

"Well guys I think it's time to hit the sack," Hermione said yawning.

"I agree,"

A hallway that lead to bedrooms appeared and everyone went to their designated rooms except Ginny and Harry.

"Come on Harry, I'm tired," She mumbled falling asleep in his lap. He picked her up and carried her to her room that she shared with Hermione, not noticing his parents watching from their rooms. Harry blushed at the beautiful girl that was snuggling so close to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead before entering the room.

"They aren't together, but I can't help but get emotional about my baby growing up," Lily sniff-mumbled. When Harry walked out of the room he noticed his parents watching him and scratched his head giving them a sheepish smile. When Lily was out of sight James looked at his son giving him a thumbs up and wink before descending into the room behind him.

**There I fixed my big boo boo! :) Hope yall liked the little Harry Ginny Parent action thing there. I figured I better get this moving along! And about Draco and Ron? Well You'll find out sooner or later! Also There is going to be a new guest joining soon (Don't kill for it when I reveal who he is. see there's a hint it's a guy).**

**DameofPigfarts: I have some very exciting ideas for that one, but you'll have to wait and read for that on! You can probably see it budding in this chapter... sort of haha thanks!**

**lonleyromancewriter: Omg that sounds hilarious! Thanks for the compliment! here is the much wanted three chapters I promised you haha.**

**********Hugs and Kisses! XOXO SecretWriter**


	6. A much needed chapter

**Ya that awkward moment when you realize you didn't put the same intro in the last two chapters, but you said you did. That's is just how tired I am folks. sorry if that was confusing. I'm tired.**

I woke up not remembering falling asleep in my bed. **(A/N: Sorry awkward wording any suggestions?) **"Hermione?" I asked. After getting a groggy yes I continued. "How did I get here?" I asked her.

"Harry brought you in after you fell asleep in his lap," the girl said sitting up. My eyes widened and I blushed in embarrassment. "It's ok Gin, it didn't look like he minded," she teased winking at me causing me to blush even harder. "Hurry and get dressed. I smell breakfast cooking and I want to get there before Ron eats it all," she joked. I laughed half-heartedly, but she didn't seem to notice. We quickly got dresses and walked down the stairs to find Harry and his mom cooking a huge breakfast for everyone.

"That smells wonderful," I said as I walked to the cupboard to grab the plates.

"Wow Ginny, You look like you got attacked by the blush monster," Harry teased. I paled as I remembered how red Mione made me before I came down. I thought it would have worn off by now. I let all of my concentration fall to getting the plates. "It's ok Gin. It's a good look on you," he whispered in my ear causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Harry, come help me with the eggs," his mother called. He walked away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I would need to thank her later. Well I guess I would need to thank Harry for carrying me to bed, but that could wait, I gulped. I watched as everyone piled down the stairs. We sat at the table set to comfortably seat all 10 of us and I kept my eyes on my food.

"Weaslette can you pass the salt, please?" Draco asked suspiciously calm considering he called me by the horrid name. My head shot up at the sound of my 'name' and I looked towards the person who had talked. "I may not be extremely fond of you, but I am a Malfoy, therefore I have manners at the table." I dumbfoundedly handed him the salt and he muttered a 'thank you'.

"Ginny what's up with you today," Ron asked between bites.

"Me? Oh nothing!" I said cheerily. "I am perfectly fine! Why would you thing something's wrong?"

"That's why," Harry answered worriedly. I let my emotions get the best of me and glared at him. I realized what I had done and quickly stood up and ran to my room.

"Was it something I did?" Harry asked scared that he had ruined his chances with the beautiful red head.

"I think it's about last night," Hermione muttered. "She felt bad about making you go through all the trouble of taking her to bed. And it's that time of month," she added.

"TMI Hermione, but I think I'll go talk to her," Harry mumbled standing up.

"No, Harry. You are not allowed to lay a finger on my sister," Ron fumed. "You are my best mate and she is my little sister. I don't approve of it one bit!"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled in anger. "You will not tell Harry any of the sort!"

"But Mione! She's MY little sister! I can tell him whatever I want!" The two bickered and Harry was torn. He looked at his parents who nodded. He snuck to her room while Ron was distracted.

"Gin? Please open up, we need to talk" He pleaded. When he received no answer he opened the door to find a crying Ginny. He quickly rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. He was amazed at how perfectly their bodies fit together. After she had calmed down they stood in each other's arms enjoying the company, when Harry broke the silence. "Gin, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. I would never try to do anything of the sort. I was also wondering if you… um… ifyouwouldliketobemygirlfrie nd?" He stuttered out faster than Hermione could answer a question.

"Harry you didn't do anything at all, I was just embarrassed. And yes Harry I would love to," She smiled. They closed the space between them and their lips fit against each other's as they were meant to be.

"It's about time!" Hermione chuckled as she watched the two spring apart and blush.

"Where's Ron," Harry asked hesitantly. Ginny looked at him curiously wondering why he would be afraid of her brother.

"Oh… He's being a selfish git and cursing you like there's no end, but he'll get used to… this," she answered pointing from him to me then smiling. "Come on let's go back to the Movie room we're all going to play a game I made up." And they walked down to the movie room the new couple hand in hand.

**_9 hours later_**

"All right everyone time for bed!" Lily announced and was answered with groans. As they started walking to their rooms a note flew down to Harry.

_There will be a new guest arriving soon, but before He/she comes you must all put your wands in your rooms in the designated boxes I have put there for them. Don't even think about not doing so. I can tell if you haven't. Sirius. Then you will wait for the guest to arrive. You must not fight in any way and just to make sure no fighting occurs, I have put a spell on this room that if anyone hurts anyone… Just don't do it horrible consequences will be given and I'm pretty sure Harry wants to stay with his parents if that gives anyone a hint. Please do not hate me for this, but it is a demand that I had to fulfill._

_Good Luck_

Harry stared at the note after reading it aloud. "Ok well you heard me, let's go put our wands away," Harry ordered. "I'm not taking any chances," He said looking at his parents.

When they had all gathered back into the room, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they waited for the guest. When the pop finally arrived, they were met with lots of smoke and the guest of Harry's nightmares.

"What are you doing here Tom," Dumbledore asked. Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms to protect her from the man that possessed her in her first year.

"I would like to know the same thing professor as all I can recall is putting my wand in a little box and then being transported here.

"Wow, you actually fell for that little box thing?" James asked amused. Lily elbowed him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Potters. Thought I got rid of you lot 16 years ago. Oh well." He said carelessly while picking his fingernails. "Oh you don't seriously think I'm going to hurt you guys do you?" He chuckled. "I may be a little out of it, but I'm not stupid."

"Tom is right. This person probably sent him here one, because he is probably in this play and two, she wants us to get along. So Let's just continue the musical from where we left off tomorrow after breakfast. I suppose Tom has his own room. In the morning we will be civil towards him. I don't care who he is although most of you probably don't know. This is Voldemort (Cue gasps from around the room) when he was a student at Hogwarts."

"Ok I may have been possessed by him, but you gotta agree he's kind of hot," Ginny chuckled. Hermione burst out laughing meaning she must have agreed and Harry looked hurt. "Don't worry Harry. No one is as hot as you," and pecked him on the lips, ignoring the growling from another red head.

"So I see you two got together?" Tom asked. Harry looked at him confused and Ginny blushed madly remembering how she poured how much she loved Harry into the diary that possessed her. "She would not shut up about how much she loved you in that bloody diary," he chuckled. Harry smirked at Ginny receiving a smack in the head from the temperamental red head. "Come on Gin. Let's go to bed before you fall asleep in my arms again," he teases. "Not that I would mind," He winked. They kissed not noticing Harry's parents watching them again.

"YOU KNOW LILY; I'M AWFULLY THIRSTY I THINK I'M GOING TO GET A DRINK OF WATER. I HOPE I DON'T RUN INTO ANYONE MAKING OUT IN THE HALLWAY!" James yelled from the doorway.** (A/N: The doors are all sound proof so they can't hear anything happening on the outside. Including James yelling.) **The two teenagers jumped apart and ran to their rooms. As James walked by his son's room, he opened the door a crack. "Busted!" He teased, resulting in a defeated groan from the young Potter. He closed the door and strolled satisfactorily back to his room where he could enjoy another night sleeping with the woman of his dreams.

**So did you like the new guest?! I hope you did. please don't kill me. And I loved writing the Father Son scene at the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

********** Hugs and Kisses! XOXO SecretWriter**


	7. Act 1 Scene 4

**Hi guys! sorry it's been a while! I had exams and I have finally finished! yay! So I have a four day weekend now and will post and new chapter for each day. Maybe. So here's the next chapter! Ya I know the same intro as last chapter. I'm just not very creative with this intro thing!**

* * *

**Act 1 Scene 4**

Everyone was quite at breakfast this morning. Occasionally Harry would whisper to Tom or Ginny where quiet giggle fits could be heard (from Ginny of course)

"Ok everyone I think it's time to continue with this musical!" Dumbledore gleamed. He really wanted to see why Tom was brought here.

Everyone settled down while Hermione brought up the next scene. Lily conjured another chair for Tom, who gave his thanks and sat on the surprisingly comfy chair.

**Ron: Harry, you've got this tournament in the bag.**

**Harry: I don't know man, Cedric Diggory, he's pretty awesome…NOT! He sucks! I'm totally going win this! It's in the bag.**

_'Where was all this support when i needed it' Harry scowled in his head._

**Ron: Yeah!**

**Hermione: I don't know, Harry-**

**Ron: Oh my god, Hermione shut up. Why do you have to rain on everybody's parade?**

**Hermione: Because, Ron, this is dangerous!**

**Harry: Dangerous, oh come on, Hermione, how dangerous could this be especially for me?**

"Very!" Lily snapped and Harry sunk into the bottom of the couch.

**Hermione: Well, you're not invincible Harry. Somebody died in this tournament.**

**Harry: Uh, I'm the Boy-That-**_**Lived**_** not **_**died**_**. God. What's the worst that can happen?**

"Gee I wonder," Ginny glared sarcastically

**Hermione: And I don't about that Quirrell character. You know first we resurrects some horrible ancient tournament and then he bumps into you and your scar starts to hurt and you have to admit there was something really funky about the back of his head.**

"I did not just say _funky_," Hermione groaned with her head in her hands

"If it makes you feel any better, at least you're being played by the same gender," Draco mumbled to his feet barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Everyone stared at him, mouths agape while Hermione let out a small giggle. "It did thank you Draco," He weakly smiled back before looking back to his shoes.

**Harry: Come on, think about it, Professor Quirrell is a professor and who hires the professors?**

**Ron and Harry: Dumbledore.**

**Harry: Who's the smartest, most awesomest, most practical wizard-**

**Ron: Beautiful.**

**Harry: -beautiful wizard in the whole world.**

Harry and Ron stared at each other in disgust while the others laughed.

**Why, why would he possibly hire somebody who's trying to hurt me?**

**Hermione: Look, I mean, what about Snape?**

Snape glared at the screen

**Harry: Yeah, what about him?**

**Hermione: He's hated you for years! And he's hated your parents too,**

Lily looked down in her lap while James awkwardly reached across Ginny to grab her hand in comfort while glaring at Snape. He just sunk into his chair. _'I could never hate Lily, just James'_.

**Harry, everybody knows that, and he just so happens to pick your name out of the House Cup out of hundreds if not five possible Gryffindors?**

**Harry: Yeah, what a coincidence, we lucked out!**

**Hermione: No, Harry, I don't think it is a coincidence. When you defeated Voldemort you made a lot of enemies.**

"I didn't even know I bloody defeated the man!"

Lily and James looked at him in confusion while he mumbled," It's a long story."

**Harry: Okay.**

**Hermione: Ones you might not even know about.**

**Harry: Alright, let me get this straight: so you think this tournament is just one big ploy to try and kill me?**

Harry nodded

**Hermione: I don't know, maybe! Anyway, I just think it's dangerous and I don't think you should do it.**

**Harry: Alright Hermione, if it means that much to you, I'll drop out.**

**Hermione: Oh thank you Harry!**

**Ron: Wait, wait, WHAT? The House Cup? What about all the eternal glory you'd win? Come on!**

"Gee what nice friends THIS guy has," Harry grumbled sarcastically.

Ron just became conceived by his shoes.

**Harry: Hey, eternal glory, already got that. Besides, Neville will be a great champion.**

**Ron: No, no, no. I do NOT want Shlongbottom to be my champion.**

Everyone laughed.

**Hermione: Look all you have to do-look! There's Dumbledore, why don't you just talk him now and tell him that you're dropping out?**

**Harry: Um, listen Hermione, Dumbledore and I are really, really cool, we're super tight,**

"We are?"

**I don't want him to think that I'm being lazy or being disrespectful or anything so can you just-why don't you tell him? Just tell him I wanna work on school or something. Alright? Hey, you've got this one. -taps her nose- You're the best.**

"Harry, I swear to Merlin you ever do that, the Potter name will stop here."

**Hermione: Alright.**

**Harry: You got it. Don't worry about it.**

**Hermione: Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Yes Granger?**

**Hermione: Um, I need to talk to you for a moment. It's about the, uh, House Cup Tournament. Um, well, first of all I think it's an awful idea but, um, second of all I don't think that Harry Potter should compete.**

**Dumbledore: Granger, why do you always have to be such a big stick in the mud, huh? Pray tell, me why Harry Potter should not compete?**

**Hermione: Well, uh, because he wants to study.**

**Dumbledore: Granger, nobody studies at Hogwarts except for you.**

All the boys smirked -Dumbledore and James.

**Hermione: Uh, okay, well, he wants to focus on the OWLs.**

**Dumbledore: Why couldn't Harry have told me this himself? He thinks I'm cool, we're tight!**

"Seriously, are we? I don't remember this."

**Hermione: Professor, I'm a really bad liar, okay? I-I think it's a ruse, a set-up and I even think that Snape might be trying to kill Harry Potter.  
**Snape rolled his eyes. "I would not try to kill him."

**Dumbledore: Severus Snape is one of the kindest, bravest, gentlest, sexiest men I have ever met.**

The students +James looked mentally scarred after that. Sexy and Snape in the same sentence was like Voldemort and Bellatrix making Riddles. _**(A/N: Ohhhhh! Foreshadowing!)**_

**Severus Snape is trying to kill Harry Potter just about as much as he's trying to kill me, huh?**

**Snape: Oh why Professor Dumbledore, I just happened to be in the kitchen and I made you this delicious sandwich. [it's a bomb sandwich]**

**Dumbledore: Why thank you Severus! You see Granger, how thoughtful?**

Hermione slapped her forehead.

**Snape: Here you are Professor, bomb appeti- I mean, bon appetite. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. –sandwich starts ticking-**

**Hermione: Um, is that sandwich ticking?**

**Dumbledore: It looked like it's licking, finger-licking good.**

**Hermione: Professor, I don't think you should eat that sandwich.**

**Dumbledore: Why, Granger, you should listen to Snape more often you might even get a sandwich out of it. I don't know. Granger, what the hell-GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**BOOM!**

"That seems like something Fred and George would do." Ginny snickered

"We are never showing them this musical."

**You dog gone exploded my sandwich!**

**Hermione: I'm sorry sir!**

**Dumbledore: Hey, even if I did believe Harry Potter was in danger he has to compete. You see that Cup?**

**Hermione: Yes!**

**Dumbledore: It's enchanted. Whosever name comes out of the Cup has to compete or the results would be bad.**

**Hermione: What do you mean bad?**

**Dumbledore: Well…try to imagine your entire life stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light.**

"A total platonic reversal!" Hermione shrieked.

**Hermione: A total platonic reversal!**

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy stared at the girl dumbfounded and very confused.

**Dumbledore: Yeah, so you see, he has to compete and Hermione, if it makes you feel any better the last guy to die in the tournament was a Hufflepuff**

"More foreshadowing!" Harry yelled throwing his hands in the air.

**so, um, I'll keep my eyes open and nothing's gonna get past old Dumbledore.**

Harry snorted

**Hermione: Alright.**

**Dumbledore: I gotta go make myself another sandwich, though I don't know how it's going to be as good as the last one. The last one ticked!**

**Hermione: Because it was a bomb… Harry, I'm so sorry but I think you're going to have to compete in the House Cup Tournament but don't worry! I won't rest until I find out what the first task is.**

**Ron: And I'll sabotage all the other champions so you win by default.**

"Wow. Sound familiar to anyone? Nope cause it never happened" Harry again grumbled

**Harry: Alright, you guys are awesome.**

**Draco: Well, isn't this touching?**

"Why is that troll carrying me?!"Malfoy exclaimed.

**Ron: Oh my god, just butt out Malfoy!**

**Draco: Goyle and I have a bet you know. He says you won't last five minutes in this tournament. I disagree. I say you won't last five minutes at Pigfarts.**

"What is that?" Hermione asked staring at Draco.

"How the bloody hell should I know!" he yelled.

"You said it," she mumbled looking at screen blinking tears away, causing many glares from the other students.

Draco just sunk into his couch.

**Harry: What? Alright, Malfoy, what is Pigfarts?**

**Draco: Oh, never heard of it? Huh, figures, famous Potter doesn't even know about Pigfarts.**

**Harry: Malfoy, don't act like you don't wanna talk about it. That's like the ninth time you've mentioned Pigfarts. What's Pigfarts?**

**Draco: Pigfarts is only the greatest Wizarding School in the galaxy. It's where I'm being transferred next year.**

**Hermione: Malfoy, I've never heard of that.**

**Draco: That's because Pigfarts is on Mars.**

"Now that's just stupid. How are you supposed to get to Mars?" Ron exclaimed

"We're wizards/witches Ronald," Hermione sighed. '_I wish there was someone out there who could challenge my brain more, but i think I'm falling for Ron.' She thought._

**Harry: You know Malfoy, we're trying to have a conversation here so can you just leave us alone?**

**Draco: No, no, I'm not even here.**

**Harry: Anyway, I think I know how we can find out what the first task is from Dumbledore-**

**Draco: Dumbledore! What an old coot! He's nothing like Rumbleroar.**

**Goyle: Rumbleroar!**

"I think I've gone deaf," Hermione grumbled.

**Harry: Anways, as I was saying, we-**

**Draco: Rumbleroar's the Headmaster at Pigfarts. He's a lion. Who can talk.**

"Aslan," Harry and Hermione said at the same time laughing.

**Harry: Malfoy,** **if you don't mind, we're trying to have a conversation here. What, you're not even eating, get out of here.**

**Draco: I can't help it if we can hear everything you say; we're the only ones in here.**

**Harry: Just, c'mon Malfoy, just get out of here please?**

**Draco: Where are supposed to go?**

**Harry: Uh, I don't know, uh, Pigfarts?**

**Draco: Ha ha ha, ha ha, now you're just being cute.** **I can't go to Pigfarts, it's on Mars. You need a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship Potter? I bet you do.**

"Why would I need a rocket ship?"

**You know, not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died.**

Harry glared at Malfoy, but quickly softened in disappointment at himself when his parents put a hand on his shoulders. He gave a small smile to finally be with them.

**Look at this!** **Look at this. Look at it, Rocketship Potter! Oh, oh, Starkid Potter! Moonshoes Potter, traversing the galaxy for intergalactic travels to Pigfarts.**

**Harry: Alright, that's it, this is the most misguided way to try and make me feel jealous. I don't care if you make fun of me, but if you bring my parents into this it's a whole other story.**

**Draco: Whoa, not's so fast Potter! Crabbe! Goyle!**

**Harry: Oh, sure just-**

**Goyle: Back off nerd!**

**Harry: Whoa, whoa, scary, scary!**

Harry snorted. "I am _not_ scared of Goyle."

**Draco: Not's so tough now are you Potter? Maybe you should hang out with someone better than that lollygagging ginger and his stupid Mudblood girlfriend.**

Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy all blushed at this. Oh what a sight for a Malfoy, especially since the only one who saw it was Harry who smirked.

**Hermione: Oh, that is it Malfoy! Jelly-Legs Jinx!**

"How creative," Ginny said dryly.

**Draco: Oh come on!**

**Goyle: Hey, no fair, our legs are jelly!**

"That's the point, idiot."

**Hermione: Take it back Malfoy.**

**Draco: Take what back?**

**Hermione: Take back what you said about your stupid made-up space school!**

**Ron: Yeah and all that stuff about Hermione being my girlfriend that's not even a little bit true.**

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other knowingly. They knew that their friends did want it to be at least a little bit true.

**Hermione: And say you're sorry for calling me a You-Know-What.**

**Draco: I'm sorry!**

**Hermione: And you promise you'll never do it again?**

**Draco: I promise!**

**Hermione: Alright. Now next time we tell you to leave us alone you better do it. Come on Harry, Ron, let's get out of here. Bedsides, you already ate all my lunch.**

"So true,"Hermione said laughing

**Harry: Wow, thanks Hermione.**

**Hermione: Yeah. Unjellify!**

Ginny snorted

**Ron: Wow, that was, like, the most badass thing I've ever seen. Too bad no one was here to see it, though. It was like an outburst of pent-up aggression like RAWR, Hermione…**

"That is so true! No one ever sees her outbursts!" Ron exclaimed.

"Like Malfoy in third year?" She snickered.

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed while Malfoy flushed.

**Goyle: Wow, that sucked royal hippogriff.**

**We got beat by a girl, who is a nerd.**

**Draco: I didn't mean what I said you know. Pigfarts is real. Am I, am I bleeding? Goyle.**

**Goyle: -sniff- No.**

The students laughed. while Draco grimaced at the sight of Goyle sniffing him.

**Draco: I thought maybe, maybe it was a little bit… Wow. I've never been pushed down like that by a girl. Maybe I shouldn't call her a Mud-whatever.**

**Goyle: I can't believe I couldn't figure out the counter-curse was just Unjellify.**

"I'm not surprised," Malfoy snickered.

**Draco: Right. I'm not surprised. Come on, let's go watch **_**Wizards of Waverly Place.**_

"Whats-?"

"Don't even as Ron," Harry laughed.

"Well I'm ready for the next one!" James yelled childishly making his clone with the green eyes laugh.

"Maybe we should eat lunch," Lily chuckled at her husbands childishness

"Ya Harry listen to your mother," His dad teased

"Well now we know where that trait came from," Ginny giggled at how similar the two were. She was just happy to see Harry with his real family.

**So did you like it? read and review! Follow and favorite! Do your thing! Make my body sing! sorry Happy Feet 2 moment there. Hah awk. More to come tomorrow I promise!**

**Hugs and Kisses! XOXO SecretWriter**


	8. Act 1 Scene 5

**well here's another chapter! It's honestly not that good and involves a whole bunch of Tom commentation, but oh well. yall can deal with it I just want to get to my favorite scene!**

**Act 1 Scene 5**

**Quirrell: Fools! They're all fools. They think they're safe, they think they're back for another fun year of learning shenanigans at Hogwarts. Little do they know the danger that's lurking right under their noses or should I say on the back of their heads?**

"You're kidding me, right?" Tom grumbled.

**Voldemort: -coughs- I can't breathe in that damn turban.**

Tom nodded in agreement. "He never washed that thing. It tickled my 'nose'

"Wow Ginny, You were certainly right about Voldy here being hot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What did I tell you Hermione? I have good taste in men." Ginny giggled while snuggling into Harry's chest.

"You guys are gross," Ron grumbled. Tom just sat there gleaming at being called hot.

**Quirrell: I'm sorry my Lord, it's a necessary precaution, for if they knew that you lived, that when Harry Potter destroyed you, your soul lived on.**

**Voldemort: Yes, that when my body was destroyed I was forced to live in the Forbidden Forest, eating bugs and mushrooms and, ugh, unicorn blood.**

He gagged

**Quirrell: Until I found you and let you attach yourself to my soul.**

**Voldemort: Yes, nobody must know any of that.** **Now, Quirrell, get me some water. Now Quirrell, pour it my mouth.**

"Did you-?"

"Of course not. I didn't need water," Tom answered

**Quirrell: You're plan to infiltrate Hogwarts on the back of my head is going swimmingly my liege.**

**Voldemort: Yes, yes, yes, I'm done with the water. We must not have any more foul-ups like tonight in the Great Hall.**

"You're the one who sneezed!" Hermione argued.

"You don't think I know that?" he grumbled.

**Quirrell: I'm sorry my Lord, you sneezed.**

**Voldemort: I know that! Get me some Nasonex you swine!** **Wash that turban, it tickles my nose.**

**Quirrell: Yes, my Dark King.**

**Voldemort: Okay, just relax with the Dark King, okay? I watch you wipe your butt daily.**

Choruses of EWWs were heard throughout the room.

**You can call me Voldemort, we're there. We've reached that point.**

Everyone laughed.

**Quirrell: Yes, yes my-Voldemort.**

**Voldemort: Now Quirrell, get us ready for bed. We must be well rested if we wish to kill Potter. Tonight in the Great Hall, he was so close! I could've touched him.**

**Revenge is at my fingertips, Quirrell. I can taste it…it tastes like coolmint.**

**Quirrell: That's our Listerine, Voldemort.**

**Voldemort: Yes, excellent. Well, goodnight Quirrell.**

**Quirrell: Goodnight.**

Everyone laughed at how silly the two looked on the bed.

**Voldemort: Okay, okay, I can't do this. We gotta roll over, I can't sleep on my tummy.**

"He's right. I can't," Tom agreed patting his stomach

**Quirrell: I always sleep on my back; I have back troubles. It's the only way I'm comfortable.**

**Voldemort: You roll over right now or I'll…I'll eat your pillow!** **You'd be having a dream that you're eating a giant marshmallow but really you'll wake up and your favorite goose feather pillow will be missing.**

**Quirrell: Fine we'll compromise; we'll sleep on our side.**

**Voldemort: Okay, I guess I can do this.**

**Quirrell: Now, goodnight.**

**Voldemort: Goodnight Quirrell… **

"Why do I have this feeling…" Harry trailed off.

**Hey Quirrell?** **How long have those robes been on that chair?**

"That's why," he mumbled

**Quirrell: I think they're from last night, I just put them there for now.**

**Voldemort: Well, are you planning on putting them in a hamper? What's your plan for these?**

**Quirrell: I figured I'd just leave them there for now and maybe put them away in the morning okay?**

**Voldemort: Ah, no! No, no that's not okay!**

Everyone laughed

**I can't go to sleep knowing there are dirty clothes on that chair. The chair's gonna start smelling like dirty clothes.**

**Quirrell: Look, I promise I'll put them away in the morning.**

**Voldemort: You put them away right now! I command you to get up and fold them at least! Make it into a neat pile.**

**Quirrell: Look, if we're going to be in this situation for a while we're going to have to learn to live with each other.** **Now I've been single for all my life and I have some habits, and sometimes I leave laundry around.**

"So true," Snape snickered.

**Voldemort: Well I believe that everything has its place. Muggles have their place, Mudbloods have their place, and so do. Your. Clothes! Namely, a dresser!**

Everyone laughed at the scene Voldemort caused over dirty clothes. Hermione looked hurt from the Mudblood part, but we she caught Draco's eyes he sent her a reassuring look.

**Quirrell: Well, aren't we an odd couple? (Singing) You won't sleep on your tummy.**

"Here we go"

**Voldemort: You won't sleep on your back.**

**Both: We're quite the kooky couple you'll agree.**

**Quirrell: We share some hands and fingers.**

**Voldemort: And yet the feeling lingers.**

**Both: We're just about as different as anyone can be.**

**Voldemort: You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill.**

**Quirrell: You think that you should rule the world, I think books are a thrill!** **Sipping tea by the fire is swell.**

**Voldemort: Pushing people in is fun as well. I like folding all of my ties.**

**Quirrell: And you have no friends, hey, that's a surprise.**

"Not really"

**Both: As anyone can see when you look at you and me, we're different, different as can be.**

**Voldemort: You're a sissy, a twat, a girl! I'm the darkest of Lords.**

**Quirrell: I'm the brightest professor here, I've won several awards!**

Snape snorted

**Voldemort: My new world's about to unfold.**

**Quirrell: You got beat by a two year old.**

**Voldemort: I'll kill him this time through and through.**

**Quirrell: Or you just might give him another tattoo.**

Harry jumped out of his seat, scaring Ginny, and ran to his room. Everyone burst out laughing when he returned and hustled to his seat wearing his headband.

**Both: We really must agree when you look at you and me, we're different, different as can-**

**Voldemort: I'll rise again and I'll rule the world! But you must help me renew. For when our plan succeeds.**

**Quirrell: Prevails!**

**Voldemort: Part of that world goes to you.**

**Quirrell: When I rule the world, I'll plant flowers!**

**Voldemort: When I rule the world I'll have snakes.**

**Quirrell: And Jane Austen novels! Voldemort: and goblins and werewolves, a fleet of Dementors and giants and Threstals and all my Death Eaters!**

**Both: When I rule the world! –Evil laughter-**

"That was definitely the strangest scene" Harry said. Everyone seemed to agree. Tom just looked petrified. He would definitely be scarred for life.

"Well, next scene!" Ron yelled.

**What did I say about the bunch of Tom commentation? I wanted him to morbid about how StarKid interprets him. And honestly no one has that much to say in this scene since there are only 2 characters in it. Oh well, R&R!**

**Dawn Elliot- Ikr! Although It totally could have been anyone that the group hates. Like Percy or I could have brought Quirrell back? Ya probably not, but I felt it would be a good idea for Voldy to join the group. Though I dont really know what to do with him like make him good like a cliche or. I really dont know haha. well I hope you liked it!**

**********Hugs and Kisses! XOXO SecretWriter**


	9. Act 1 Scene 6

**[Harry is sitting on a chair next to his trunk, playing his guitar, Hermione is on a bench next to Harry, writing on a pad, Neville is on a bench further away, arranging flowers]**

**Hermione: Harry, don't you think you should try and figure out what the first task is gonna be? You could ****_actually die_**** if you're not ready!**

"True that"

**Harry: [Continues strumming] What? Come on! I mean, can't you just do it for me? Can't you just prepare all my stuff for me? I mean, what are you doing right now?**

**Hermione: I'm writing your potions essay.**

"Don't you ever-"

"Ya we know Hermione," The two boys said in unison.

**Harry: [Stops playing] Oh, well do that first, because that's due tomorrow.**

Hermione hpmed **_(A/N: You get what I mean)_**

**Harry: But after that can you prepare for the first task, please?**

**Hermione: Yeah.**

**Harry: Thank you, you are the best! [touch HERMIONE's nose] You got it, thanks Hermione. [Returns to guitar]**

"Harry Potter if you ever do that I will not hesitate to castrate you. Sorry Ginny," the brunette said darkly.

**[Enter Ginny]**

**Harry: Hey, Ginny, come here. I wanna show you something, come here!**

**Ginny: [Approaching him, sits on bench next to Hermione] Hey, Harry Potter!**

"I sound ridiculous."

**Harry: Listen, I wanna play this song that I've been working on. [Stops playing] I met this girl that I really, really like and I wanna let her know that she's really special. So, I just wanna know what you think, just for the purposes of now because I'm still working out the lyrics. I'll put ****_your_**** name where ****_her_**** name should be,**

"Harry! You should never do that to a girl!" His mom yelled while he sunk into his seat.

Ginny looked on the verge of tears while Ron glared at Harry for hurting his sister.

"Don't ever think I don't love you Gin. In this time that song is for you and you only," He whispered in her ear

**Harry: but I don't think it's really gonna work out – because, well, let me just give it a shot. [Starts playing]**

**Harry: You're tall and fun and pretty**  
**You're really, really skinny**  
**[Unsure] Ginny**

"Ginny fits in perfectly with the song. Her name rhymes with skinny," Ron said in confusion.

"That's the joke Ron," Hermione explained.

**Harry: I'm the Mickey to your Minnie**  
**You're the Tigger to my Winnie**  
**Ginny**

**Wanna take you to the city**  
**Gonna take you out to dinney**  
**Ginny**

"I really do need to take you out to 'dinny' Ginny," Harry mumbled

**Harry: You're cuter than a guinea pig**  
**Wanna take you up to Winnipeg**  
**That's in Canada!**

**Harry: Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny-**

**[Stops playing] You know what, this doesn't work with your name at all, it doesn't work.**

**Harry: But, I don't know, how does it make you feel, emotionally?**

**Ginny: Wow! Wowee! Harry Potter!**

"I am never saying wow ever again," Ginny grumbled

**Harry: Don't you think it could – I dunno – make a girl fall in love with me?**

**Ginny: I think it already has!**

**Harry: Awesome, 'cause it's for Cho Chang! [Returns to guitar]**

"Harry," Hermione warned.

"Hey guys, I love Ginny and you should know that! If you're really going to get all worked up over a _parody_ musical than I'm just gonna have to leave."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

**Ginny: Oh yeah. She's beautiful.**

**Harry: [Stops playing] What are you, nuts? Beautiful? More like super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!**

"Using that," Ron laughed.

**Harry: She's the hottest girl I've ever met. She's far more attractive, far more appealing, far more interesting that any girl that I know, in my immediate group of friends. [Returns to guitar]**

**[Enter Ron]**

**Ron: [Climbing over Neville's bench, clapping him round head]. 'Sup Neville?**

**Ron: Move, move, move [Indicating Ginny, who shoves up bench, pushing Hermione off end].**

**Ron: Awesome. Hey, Harry, what's up? So I was just offstage hanging out with Hagrid and I saw these delivery wizards bringing giant cages into the dungeons – I don't know what that's for!**

Draco smirked.

**Hermione: Giant cages! I bet whatever's in those cages has something to do with the first task! Harry, we have to find out what it is!**

"No duh," He sneered receiving glares.

"Wow Malfoy. I thought you changed," Hermione glared.

This shut him up and Tom smirked at how the young Slytherin was acting around the girl.

**Harry: Hey, guys – chill. I'm busy. [Rocks out on guitar]**

**[Hermione confiscates guitar]**

**Ginny: NO no no no no no no no no no no no!**

**Ron: [At the same time] Woah woah woah woah woah!**

**Harry: [At the same time] Hey, hey, hey.**

**Hermione: Guys! Now listen- this could be a matter of life and death.**

**Ron: It doesn't matter because it's afterhours, okay? We can't leave Gryffindor house, we'll probably get in trouble if we do, and even if we don't, Shlongbottom over there will probably tell on us.**

**Hermione: Neville won't tell!**

**Neville: Oh yes I certainly will!**

**Ron: What are we gonna do?**

**Hermione: It's simple, guys, the cloak!**

**Harry, Ron & Ginny: Of course, [stand dramatically] the cloak.**

James gleamed that his son had inherited his invisibility cloak.

"Why did we all stand up?" Ginny asked

"No reason," Harry mused while his insides were turning. _"They can't find out about the cloak. I would never get away with anything again. And Snape will tell Voldemort about it."_

**Ginny: Wait, what cloak?**

**Ron: Shut up! [claps her round head]**

**Neville: Alright, guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom.**

**Harry: When we were little boys at Hogwarts, I got a present left – oh, bye, Neville**

**[Exit Neville]**

**Harry: I got a present left to me in my first year at Hogwarts, and it was left to me by my Dad [opens trunk], the Dad that's dead, my father's dead, I have a dead father.**

Harry looked at his father who looked at him with concern. He lifted Ginny off of his lap and went to sit in his father's lap. He didn't care how old he was, he finally got the joy of being in his father's presence

A note fluttered down in front of Harry and he read it aloud.

_Due to what is about to be said I must ask Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore to step out of the room. I wills send you a note when you may come back in._

The designated 4 rose out of their seats confused except Dumbledore who just looked amused. The walked to the designated area and the door closed behind them

"Thank Merlin!" Harry exasperated.

"I know right mate! I thought for sure they were gonna find out about the cloak!" Ron exclaimed

**Harry: [Takes out cloak] We used to solve mysteries and stuff with my invisibility cloak.**

**Ginny: Oooh, wow, oh boy, wowee, Harry Potter!**

"That word will forever haunt me," Ginny shuddered.

**HA! A real invisibility cloak! Ooh, do you know what I would do if I had an invisibility cloak.**

**Harry: Oh man, I would kick weiner dogs!**

"I would never do that!" Harry said quickly,

**Ron: And I would pretend to be a ghost and I would scare people.**

"How original, Ron," Hermione said dryly

**Hermione: I would use it to avoid having to face my reflection in the mirror.**

Hermione blushed as her character said that.

"Hermione you kn-" Ron started to say, but was cut off

"Just sod off," she whispered tears brimming her eyes.

**Harry: That's a bummer.**

**Ron: Jesus!**

**Ginny: Well, actually, I was gonna say that I would use it to fake my own death and watch people cry at the funeral!**

"Ginny you're not dying anytime soon, especially under Harry's watch," Ron said dryly

** Harry: Okay, anyway let's get outta here before Neville gets outta the bathroom.**

**[Harry, Ron & Hermione make to leave, Ginny follows. Ron stops her]**

**Ron: Woah, woah, where do you think you're going?**

**Ginny: Um, with you guys?**

**Ron: No, no way, no kid sisters allowed, okay? [claps her face]**

Ginny and Hermione glared at Ron.

**Ron: Eugh! Besides there's only enough under this cloak for two people [HERMIONE looks down, saddened] so uh, come on Hermione, come on!**

**Hermione: [Whisper] Yes.**

** [Exit Harry, Ron and Hermione, Hermione passes Harry's guitar to Ginny as she leaves]**

"Oh Merlin please don't," Ginny said in a painfully hushed tone

The four others came in just in time for Ginny to start singing.

"Subtle much, Weaslette?" Draco snickered.

**Ginny: [Sing] The way his hair falls in his eyes**  
**makes me wonder if he'll**  
**ever see through my disguise**  
**and I'm under his spell [taps head with wand]**

Ginny facepalmed and Harry looked beyond amused

**Everything is falling and I don't know where to land**

**Everyone knows who he is but they don't know who I am**

**[Dances with guitar as partner] Harry, Harry, **

**Why can't you see**

**what you're doing to me?**

"And what am I doing with that guitar?" Ginny asked mumbled, still mortified at what her character was doing.

**I've seen you conquer certain death**  
**and even when you're just standing there you take away my breath**  
**and maybe someday you'll hear my song**  
**and understand**

"This is so embarrassing," Ginny muttered from inside

the pillow she was currently hitting herself with.

**that all along**  
**there's something more that I'm trying to say**  
**when I say -**

**Harry, Harry, Harry**  
**Why can't you see**  
**what you're doing to me? [hugs guitar]**

**what you're doing to me?**

"Always going for the red heads," James teased to a still mortified Ginny and very amused Harry.

"Oh and Ginny loved the song," the younger Potter whispered causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Well I'm officially disturbed so why don't we continue with the next scene," Tom snickered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Ron muttered still not use to the idea of Harry being with his younger sister.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! Review and Read! Totally said that backwards! Oh well!**

**Dawn Elliot: Oh my God thank the lord. He was the one I was most worried about! I didn't want him to be too OOC or hopefully not at all, but that was highly impossible for me knowing how I don't like mean Voldy**

**Blu Falcon: Oh Hun you're just gonna have to wait and read. ;) I love Dramione, but I don't know what I'm going to use for this story... or do I :) Mwahahahah! Are the characters too OOC? I was really hoping to keep them IC haha**

**hermionemalfoyforever: I have some plans for those two :) they'll definetly get in there I promise!**


	10. Act 1 Scene 7

**Finally got my lazy butt up and posted this! Well here you go!**

**Quirrell: Master, Master, the shipments for the first task of the tournament have just arrived!**

"Can we get some butterbeer?" Harry asked to no one in particular

"Ya that sounds good," Ron agreed patting his stomach.

A tray of butterbeer appeared and the girls just rolled their eyes before taking one.

**Voldemort: Yes, I know Quirrell; I hear everything that you hear.**

Small laughter came from the group

**Quirrell: Isn't it wonderful Master, we made sure that Harry Potter's name was drawn from the Cup and soon he will be ours.**

**Voldemort: Yes, it's really happening, isn't it Quirrell? You know, with the plan going so well, I feel like maybe we should celebrate. What do you say Quirrell? How's about we go out? I hear its karaoke night down at the Hog's head.**

"Did he just…" Malfoy looked at the screen weirdly.

"He did." Ron replied.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Hermione cooed.

"Hermione, it's Voldemort."

"So? Quirrelmort is so cute!"

"Uh sitting right here?"

Hermione just waved him off

**Quirrell: I don't' know, I have all these papers to grade and I've been giving so much attention to this revenge plan that I'm really behind.**

**Voldemort: Come on, Quirrell, you've been working so hard all year. You deserve a night off.**

**Quirrell: But the papers.**

**Voldemort: Oh, just give them all B-'s and be done with it!**

Hermione glared at the screen. "Headmaster if-"

"Ms. Granger, I assure you this did not happen," Dumbledore interrupted calmly. She pouted and sat deeper into her couch, causing Malfoy to blush as he was sitting next to her.

**Quirrell: Now that's evil.**

**Voldemort: Yeah thanks, I am the Dark Lord. Come on, just a few drinks. And we'll try to pick up some chicks.**

Harry choked on his butterbeer and Ginny let out a snort at his behavior.

**Quirrell: I wouldn't know what to say, I'm no good at that.**

**Voldemort: Come on, it'll be fun. You just move your lips and I'll do the talking.**

**Quirrell: -hesitates-**

**Voldemort: Quirrell…man…listen! I may just be a parasite on the back of your head, literally devouring your soul every time you take a breath, but I can see that you're too good a guy not to have a bit of fun every once in a while. You deserve this.**

**Quirrell: Well if you put it that way, then yeah, let's just go wild tonight!**

"Please don't."

**Voldemort: That's the spirit Quirrell! Put on a fresh pair of wizard shorts** **and grab your tunic. Quirrell, we are gonna get you laid.** **Seriously man, back when I had a body, whoo, I had mad game with the bitches; just ask Bellatrix Lestrange.**

"That's my aunt," Draco said in a small voice looking pretty green.

"Way too much information." Ron said.

Everyone nodded in agreement

**Ron: Well, um, this cloak isn't as big as it used to be.**

"What are you guys wearing on your heads," Snape snapped.

"No clue," Harry mumbled.

"Do not lie to me Potter," He snarled.

James stood up and walked over to Snape. He got in his face and talked with a voice unheard from most.

"Don't ever talk to my son like that," He snarled. "I have finally been given the moment to be with my son and **you** are **not** going to ruin it. Got it Snivellus?" Snape just glared at the older Potter not bothering to answer. Harry rushed over and took care of it before it got worse.

"Alright back to the musical!" Hermione cheered with fake enthusiasm trying to ease the tension.

**Hermione: Sh! Someone's coming.**

**Draco: Did you just hear something?**

**Goyle: No, only quiet. Maybe one raindrop.**

"Wow never thought he could put a sentence together that good," Malfoy smirked

"It's not even proper grammar," Hermione stated.

"Better than anything he's said before."

"I didn't even know he talked!" Ron said throwing his arms in the air.

**Draco: No matter. Tell me Goyle, who do think is the ugliest girl in school?**

**Goyle: Uh…oh Buckbeak for sure.**

"I don't think Buckbeak's a girl."

**Draco: Crabbe?**

**Crabbe: Oh, Winky the House Elf.**

Hermione frowned.

**Draco: Good one, obscure! Y'know who I think is the ugliest girl in school? That Hermione Granger.**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione glared at Malfoy. He shrunk back into his chair and avoided their gaze.

**Do you know what I'd give her on a scale of one to ten, with one-one would be the ugliest and ten is pretty, I would give her…an eight.**

"Aw, Malfoy thinks I'm pretty!"

"I do not!" Malfoy replied and blushing madly.

**An eight point five or a nine. Not-not over a nine point eight.**

Malfoy was getting more and more red which of course didn't go unnoticed on his pale face.

"Jeez Malfoy, blush much," Ginny teased. He just smirked and sunk into the couch, obviously embarrassed.

**Yes, because** **there is always room for improvement. Not everyone's perfect-like me**

Everyone but Malfoy snorted at the egoey comment.

**That's why I am holding out for a ten…because I'm worth it.**

Ron snorted.

**Come on, let's go.**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron: -gasps-**

So unreal they totally would have run into us

**Harry: Wow, what a bunch of jerks.**

Harry nodded in agreement with himself.

**Hermione: Alright, forget them, where did you say you saw those crates being delivered?**

**Ron: I think they were being delivered to the auditorium so it should be at the end of this hallway to the left.**

**Harry: Look!**

**Hermione: A goat?**

**Harry: A goat? Oh my god, I have to fight a goat.** **I don't know if I can do that morally.**

"Wow Harry, always witty," Ginny teased.

"Well I do try my best," He said dryly.

James and Lily laughed at the two young lovers.

**Snape: And the goats have all been sent for feeding time, Headmaster.**

**Dumbledore: Feeding time, dragons don't wanna be fed, they wanna hunt!**

**Harry: Did he just say dragons?**

**Snape: Did you just say did he just say dragons?**

**Dumbledore: I must have because anybody else hiding in this room would have known to have shut up, Potter.**

"Wow, even when he gets caught, he still doesn't get in trouble," Malfoy muttered.

"He would have gotten in trouble in the real world," Hermione tried to comfort. He blushed and gave her a very small smile.

**Snape: Headmaster, do you really think it's wise to have children fight dragons?**

"It's not wise to do anything anymore," Harry muttered.

**Dumbledore: Oh Snape, I don't think it's wise to do anything anymore. Like here I am alive and well today and I could very well be killed by you tomorrow.**

Harry sat stunned.

Hermione's brow furrowed. _More foreshadowing? Hmm, maybe…_

"Thinking a little hard, Granger?" Draco teased. She just rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore and Snape shared knowing glances.

**Snape: Why, that's absurd.**

**Dumbledore: Severus, let's go to bed. Have you ever seen my room, I have some pretty kicking posters on my wall.**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron: -gasps-**

**Snape: Well, I am rather tired.**

**Harry: Ah man, I have to fight a dragon? This is bogus! How can I fight a dragon? I'm just a little kid!**

"I was fourteen!"

**Ron: Alright, well, maybe it won't be that bad Harry, maybe-maybe you'll just have to fight like Mushu from Mulan or like, I don't know, maybe-I don't know maybe like Puff the Magic Dragon or something.**

Hermione, Harry, Lily, and Tom laughed

**Hermione: Ron, this is serious, okay? Harry will die.**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hermione." Harry said dryly.

**Now look, there's still time alright, we just need to figure out a plan.**

**Harry: Okay, we should probably do that back in the Common Room, where's-wait, where's the Invisibility Cloak?**

**Ron: Oh, I threw it over on that magical walking chair over there…oh crap.**

**Harry: That's gonna be an issue.**

**Ron: Yeah.**

Ron, Harry, and James gasped.

"What invisibility cloak Potter?" Snape glared.

" You know I really don't know why they have an invisibility cloak with us, cause we don't have one in real life," Hermione pretended to think out loud to cover for the slip.

Snape just grunted and Dumbledore chuckled.

Well I guess we should umm change it," Ginny tried easing the tension.

"I'm gonna go to the loo," Harry muttered. Ginny looked at Lily and with her nod of approval, went after the wandering boy.

**Sorry it has taken so long! I've had this written for so long and I just was too lazy to post it sorry… don't kill me! Please review cause it makes me not lazy and post. Ive been feeling like giving up lately cause I feel like no one reads this story!**


	11. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS

hey everyone! sorry i havent updated and ignore all of hese awful uncapitalizations! so im abandoning his story... JUST KIDDING! im here to make an off if all of you reader go read me and beautifullycorrupted's new story what not to do and review your thoughts. I will post three new chapters by the end of the night (its 7:50 here in texas). so please please please please please please please please please please please go read and review our collab story! its under her channel which is BeautifullyCorrupted and is called what not to do

XOXO SecretWriter11 XOXO


	12. Act 1 Scene 8

Act 1 Scene 8

**Quirrell: I thought walking home drunk was hard before.**

**Voldemort: We should have realized that with both of us drinking into one belly we'd get twice as drunk. Hey Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell,**

"Did he really have to so it so many times?"

"Well, he's drunk."

**You remember that girl you were talking to, you remember that girl you were talking to well I was talking to her sister on my side.**

**Quirrell: Oh, so that's why she freaked out when we stood up.**

**Both: She didn't know that we were the same person!**

Harry opened his mouth once again

"He's drunk."

He snapped his mouth shut and sunk into the coach to sulk

**Quirrell: You know I haven't had this much fun since Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party of '91.**

"Ya fun," Ron snorted

"You've been to one of those?" Draco asked , obviously disgusted

"Of course we have Malfoy. You can't turn down an invitation to a ghost. It's rude!" Hermione said annoyed at his behavior.

Malfoy looked down at his feet and grumbled a very forced apology.

**Voldemort: I haven't had this much fun since, uh yeah, well shit I can't ever remember having this much fun!**

"I didn't even know he was capable of having that much fun," Harry grumbled.

In return he got a stern scolding from his mum, a very cut- short laugh from his father, also withering under the glare of Lily Potter, and a very fake appalled look from Tom. That boy could never act. No wonder he was evil.

** Quirrell: You never had fun, ever? Doing-doing anything? Maybe that's why you're so evil.**

Tom looked into his lap and wrung his hands nervously.

**Voldemort: Yeah, maybe. Definitely to do with the fact that Muggles and Mudbloods make me sick to my stomach.**

Hermione held up her palm when Tom opened his mouth to make a statement. She new all to clearly what he was going to say

**But uh-but uh, yeah I guess you could be right. I guess. I mean it's kind of funny.**

**Quirrell: What is it Voldemort?**

**Voldemort: Oh it's just that I never-I never ever really ever-I never really ever, ever really ever considered another reason for me being so evil because normally I just kill people that try to get me to open up you know?** **Oops! But, uh, it's kinda nice to just talk.**

**Quirrell: Yeah, you know I have to admit, I was kind of nervous when you demanded to attach yourself to my soul.**

"I could sense that," Tom huffed.

** Voldemort: Yeah, I could sense that.**

Everyone laughed while Tom just shrugged his shoulders

**Quirrell: But like, now I think it's-it's kinda cool. It's like having a really close roommate or even a-**

**Voldemort: Yeah, like a slave, like a-like a Death Eater.**

"He's hopeless."

**Quirrell: No man,** **it's like having a friend.**

"Aww!" Ginny and Hermione cooed.

The boys stared at the girls in wonder.

**Voldemort: I've never had a friend before.**

**Quirrell: Well, it looks like you got one now.**

**Voldemort: Who would have thought at the beginning of this year we would feel like that for each other? I guess everything is different between us now, huh?**

"Here we go again."

"Why am I ALWAYS singing!"

**Quirrell (singing): I guess it's plain to see, when you look at you and me. We're different, different as can be.**

**Both: We simply guarantee when you look at you and me, we're different, different as can be.**

**Quirrell: It's a comedy of sorts, when you're bound to Voldemort.**

**Voldemort: And I'm happy as squirrel, as long as I'm with Mr. Quirrell.**

**Both: We'll lead him to the slaughter and we'll murder Harry Potter.**

Harry paled while the other glared at the now shrinking Dark Lord

**We're different, different, different, different as can be!**

* * *

**So hi! Been a while hasn't it? Ya, sorry bout that. But I am about to make it up to you by reveling a big part of this story! Ginny is pregnant! Ya so there you have it goodbye! R&R!**

**XOXO SecretWriter11 XOXO**


	13. Act 1 Scene 9

Act 1 Scene 9

**Snape: The Hogwarts Champions shall now enter the champions' tent in preparation for the first task.**

**Harry: Man, I can't believe I gotta skip lunch period for this stupid task.**

Harry facepalmed. "Really? That's all I have to say?"

**Hermione: Okay Harry, today's the day, the day you fight the dragon. Now, did you read those notes that I wrote for you on dragons?**

"Heck no."

Another wack from the "Superior Potter"

**Harry: No.**

**Hermione: What, why not?**

"They were probably super boring."

**Harry: Are you kidding me, they were so boring.**

**Hermione: So you didn't read them, you didn't prepare at all, you're not prepared at all?**

**Harry: Well no, but at least I have my wand…um, I brought my-**

"How did you forget you wand Harry James Potter!" A very angry mum shrieked. "You are to never misplace or forget or leave your wand anywhere! Not. Even. In. The. Loo." She hissed.

"Yes mum," Harry mumbled

**Hermione: Here.**

**Harry: Hey. -nose tap- You're the best.**

Hermione glared at the boy.

"Hey Hermione let's not scare Harry into thinking you're more terrifying than me, ok?" Tom teased.

She turned and rolled her eyes at him.

"And Hermione?" She walked over to him and leaned forward. "You –nose tap- are the best."

"Bloody hell, he's asking for a Wizard War 3," Ron. "Mental he is!"

Hermione just slapped him in the face and stormed off.

Harry and Ron snickered at the very dejavu moment they shared with Malfoy.

**Hermione: Harry, just please don't die today. I don't wanna see my best friend get eaten by a dragon.**

**Harry: Hey, just relax, okay, save the tears for my funeral.**

Ginny and Lily and pretty much everyone else in the room glared at Harry.

**Cedric: So tell me more about this Pigfarts, I find it to be very interesting.**

"Oh God, we're back to the 'find' jokes."

**Draco: Well, while you're there you have to wear your spacesuit at all times because there's no atmosphere on Mars.** **So, if a single docking bay door opens, you'll probably die.**

**Cedric: My, how dreadful.**

**Draco: Well, the good news is, if you're a good enough student, Rumbleroar lets you ride around on his back.**

"Must be awkward for Rumbleroar."

**Cedric: And he's the Headmaster Lion?**

**Draco: Who can talk.**

**Cedric: Oh, well hello, Harry, how are you feeling today?**

**Harry: Hey Cedric, trying to stay positive.**

"It's so obvious you don't like him." Ron said.

**Cedric: Well good, I'm a fine day myself. Miss Granger.**

**Hermione: Hello.**

**Cho: Sugar Pie!**

**Cedric: My darling.** **Was that a kiss for good luck?**

**Cho: No, that was being so cotton-picking cute! This one's for good luck.**

**Harry: I hate that guy.**

Harry rolled his eyes

**Hermione: It's okay Harry, you're gonna be great.**

**Dumbledore: Hello-AH! God Granger, I thought you were a boggart. I'm terrified of those things.**

"That's the point."

**And what the hell are you doing in the champions' tent, get out of here. Ten more points!**

**Harry: Thanks Hermione!**

"They say that a lot."

**Dumbledore: Are you kids ready to fight a dragon?**

"They're just children," Snape grumbled.

**Of course not, you're just children. What the hell I'm thinking?**

"I would like to know that too."

"Hey Harry," Ginny said. He looked at her smiling. "Shut up," she said a tad too sweetly.

**Outside of this tent are thousands upon thousands of screaming fans. They'll either be cheering for you or the dragon, but either way they're gonna be making some kind of noise.**

"Who would cheer for the dragon?"

"Me."

"Shut up Malfoy."

**So, in order for the selection process to be fair, I am going to randomly select a card-board cut-out sized version of the dragon you will competing. For you Cedric, Puff the Magic Dragon.** **Figment the Imaginary Dragon –hands to Cho-,** **The Reluctant Dragon –hands to Draco-,** a**nd for you Potter, the Hungarian Horntail, the most terrifying thing you've ever seen your whole life!**

"That is so unfair. They get the cutest, weakest dragons ever and you get that?"

"Yup that's how my life goes!"

**If there are no more complaints than I'll-**

**Harry: Wait, wait, hold on a second! This is terrifying; those are the cutest things I've ever seen.**

**Dumbledore: -gestures to Pigment the Imaginary Dragon- This thing is horrifying, just use your imagination.** **Disapparate!**

**Ron: My god, this competition's gonna suck all these dragons are wimps. Accio Double-Stuff.** **Look at that one-OH MY GOD, MONSTER!** **Is that yours?**

"No," Harry said sarcastically.

**Harry: Yeah.**

**Ron: Oh my god, it's awesome can I hold it? -takes dragon- Oh my god, this thing is terrifying; I hope the real thing is smaller. Argh! Ferocious, what are you gonna do?**

**Harry: I don't know, I'm not cut out for this-**

**Hermione: Ron, Ron you can't be in here, this is the champions' tent!**

**Snape: Miss Granger, what the devil are you doing in the champions' tent? Ten points from Gryffindor.**

**Ron: Ugh.**

**Harry: Thanks Hermione.**

**Ron: Thanks Hermione.**

**Ron: Hey, good luck buddy. Bye Snape.**

**Snape: Bye.**

"Since when have I been on friendly terms with Snape?"

Snape just rolled his eyes.

**Cedric Diggory, now is your chance to face your dragon.**

**Cedric: Alright fellas, wish me luck.**

**Cho: I believe in you.**

**Cedric: That's all I needed to hear.**

"They are way too…mushy."

"I hear ya."

**Harry: Malfoy, tell you what, I'll let you switch dragons with me. I'll give you the chance to switch dragons with me; I'll give you that opportunity.**

"Psh, like I'd trade with you." Malfoy scoffed.

**Tell you what, don't worry about it.**

**Malfoy: Um, let think about…no.**

**Harry: Come on, I'll give you my Gushers.**

**Malfoy: Oh no, no, I have a Fruit by the Foot, I don't want Gushers.**

**Snape: Cho Chang, your dragon a waits.**

**Cho: Well, I can't imagine this would be very hard.**

**Snape: Then I imagine it won't be.**

**Harry: Come on, tell you what, I'll throw in my Teddy Grams with the Gushers, you can make little Gusher-Teddy Gram sandwiches.**

**Draco: Alright, you throw in that pack of Bugles and you got yourself a deal. **

"I can't believe I gave in that easily! Over snacks!"

**Harry: Absolutely not.**

"WHAT!? Are you freaking kidding me? I would have totally traded!"

"HA!" Draco snorted in triumph

**Snape: Draco Malfoy…**

**Harry: Professor Snape, is there any way that I can, I don't know, forfeit or switch dragons or even just take the day off?**

"I wish."

**What are you doing?**

**Snape: I'm protecting you Potter. Welsh Green Backs can't stand the taste of Heintz tomato ketchup.**

"They can't?"

**Harry: But I'm not fighting a Welsh Green Back, I'm fighting a Hungarian Horntail.**

**Snape: Oh, well silly me, Heintz tomato ketchup is what Hungarian Horntails love best of all.**

"Oh, come on!"

**There you go Potter.**

**Harry: What?**

**Dumbledore: And now Harry Potter will fight the terrifying Hungarian Horntail, the most terrifying thing you'll ever see your whole life. It should be noted that this particular dragon has not been fed in two weeks.**

**Hermione: Come on Harry.**

**Ron: Harry! Woo!**

**Harry: AHHH! –everyone screams as dragon bites Harry- Oh my god, uh, uh, uh, Accio Guitar! (singing)**

"I'm going to sing to it?"

**Hey Dragon, you don't gotta do this. Let's reevaluate our options, throw away our old presumptions 'cause really you don't gotta go through with this. I'm really not that special, the Boy-Who-Lived is only flesh and bone.**

Harry stared at the screen like it was giving birth to baby hippos

**The truth is in the end, I'm pretty useless without friends; in fact I'm alone. I spend my time at school trying to be this cool guy I never even asked for. I don't know any spells, still manage to do well, but there's only so long that can last for. I'm living off the glory of a stupid children's story that I had nothing to do with. I just sat there and got lucky**

**So level with me buddy, I can't defeat thee, so please don't eat me. All I can do is sing this song for you, la-la-la-la-la!**

**Dragon: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Harry: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Dragon: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Harry: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Dragon: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Both: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Harry: You never asked to be a dragon. I never asked to be a champion!**

"Then why did you enter?" Draco asked almost sarcastically, but he never got an answer for Harry was stuck staring at the screen like it was, and I repeat, giving birth to a bunch of baby hippos

**We both just jumped on this bandwagon, when all we need is guitar jammin'.**

**Harry: So la-la-la-la-la!**

**Dragon: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Harry: La-la-la-la-la!**

**Dragon: La-la-la-la-la…**

**Harry: Goodnight Dragon. 1-2-3 I beat the dragon!**

"That's seriously how I beat the dragon? What happened to the almost dying part!" Harry said suddenly after snapping out of his trance

**Ron: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! **

"And the moral support!"

"NEXT SCENE!" Ron yelled obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"Im going to the restroom," Draco mumbled. Only he knew he was just worried about the pretty Muggleborn blowing steam in her room.

**Ok guys! So there will def be more like 5 more .Yay fun. Ha. (Feel the sarcasm in my voice?) I want to get to Act 2 by the end of the day! I need the moral support cause this is bloody brain racketing stuff right here! So read and review! PLEASE!**

**Oh ya. And about Ginny being preggy? I was totally kidding. don't kill me with an army of rabid marshmallows. Please. But I do have a very welcoming and good surprise (sorta) for all of you folk! And I think it's coming next chapter! I'll have to check on that! Wow! Wowee! Awkward! …don't know my own story well… oh well.**

**XOXO SecretWriter11 XOXO**


	14. Act 1 Scene 10

**Act 1 Scene 10**

As Draco walked back through the hallway from the bathroom in his room he stopped in front of Hermione's door. It took all of his guts and will power to give a light knock.

"Ginny I am not in the mood right now."

"It's not Ginny," He mumbled softly to her through the door. It suddenly opened to reveal a flustered Hermione. Her face suddenly flashed anger.

"Oh what now Malfoy? Come here to make fun of me? Tease me? Call me names? Well I'm just going to warn you now that I am not in the mood for that and if anyone were to ask me what happened to a certain blond Slytherin I would hate to say he decided on a sex change," she growled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said with a straight face, trying not to let his worry show.

"Why are you such a... wait what?" Her face softened and I had to look away in order for her to not see the slow blush steadily creeping over my cheeks. "Draco that's so sweet," she said. I gave up all hopes of hiding my emotions and snapped my head up when she used my real name. she gave me a light kiss on the cheek before telling me she would be out soon and closing the door. I stood there glued to the floor feeling my face burn from where her lips met it. I snapped out my trance and walked back to the room.

"Jeez Draco. You look like you just ran your face through red paint," Harry snorted

"Just go to the next act," I mumbled.

**Snape: Attention all Hogwarts students, tonight is our annual Yule Ball**

"Merlin," Harry muttered.

**So please remember to pick your Yule Ball wreath and give it to that special someone. –Ginny walks in- Ah, Ginger!**

"Really? Ginger jokes? Again?"

**Ginny: Oh, hey Harry Potter!**

"Why do I always say your full name!"

**Harry: Oh, hi Ginny.**

**Ginny: Fancy seeing you here, huh?**

**Harry: Uh, it's the cafeteria, so yeah.**

**Ginny: Um, so um, the Yule Ball is coming up, huh?**

**Harry: Yeah, I know it is, very soon, yeah.**

**Ginny: Well, were you thinking of going with anybody?**

"Oh no," said Ginny, realizing what her character was going to do.

**Harry: I was, I was actually just waiting for the right time to ask somebody and I think, I think that time is about now. So, if you got something to say just get it out.**

**Ginny: -squeals and hands out Yule Ball wreath to Harry-**

"Oh my God," Ginny face palmed.

**Harry: Oh, is this for me? Ah, Ginny, how did you know that I needed a wreath so I could ask Cho Chang, you're the best! –takes wreath-**

"Prat," Ginny muttered.

"I'm really stupid, aren't I?" Harry muttered, his cheeks tinged red.

"Yes, yes you are."

"I'm going to have to make up for this aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

**Ginny: Oh, Harry Potter-just-you-forget it! -goes off crying-**

"Wow Harry thanks for crushing my characters hopes and dreams."

"Ehehe…sorry?"

**Harry: Alright I will! Cool!** **Hey, hey Cho Chang listen, um I know the Yule Ball is come up and I was wondering if uh, maybe you wanted to go with me, but just in case you're kind of on the fence about it, you should know that I play guitar and that I conquered that dragon's heart with it, so I think I can conquer yours.**

"I'm going to sing to her!?"

"Better than how you actually asked her." Ron snickered. Harry threw a pillow at him.

**(singing) You're tall and fun and pretty, you're really, really skinny, Cho Chang! I'm the Mickie to your Minnie, the Tigger to my Winnie, Cho Chang! You're cuter than a guinea pig, I'll take you up to Winnipeg. That's in Canada! Oh Cho Chang, Ch-ch-ch-ch-China, China, China Cho Chang! (spoken) Whatever.**

"That doesn't even go with her name," Harry mumbled

**Cho: Well, Harry Potter, bless your heart. Um, but imma have to say no. That young strapping boy Cedric Diggory already asked me and I have to go with him. Sorry.**

"She couldn't even get his name right!"

"That was the point Malfoy."

**Come on girls, let's go show Moaning Myrtle our ball gowns and make fun of her because she can't go!**

**Pansy and Lavender: Yeah!**

"And I don't think Lavender or Pansy knows Cho very well."

"They aren't even in Ravenclaw."

**Ron: Hey little buddy how yah doing?**

**Harry: Hey…**

**Ron: Is that a Yule Ball wreath?**

**Harry: Yeah…**

**Ron: Who yah gonna ask?**

Ginny, finding this funnier than anyone in the room, burst into uncontrollable laughter while everyone just stared at her.

**Harry: Well, I asked Cho Chang but she turned me down for Cedric Stupory.**

**Ron: Oh my God, they're going together? That's so great I love him so-they're so a cute couple-**

**Harry: No, no.**

**Ron: I hate him.**

**Harry: Yeah.**

Hermione snorted. "Smooth Ron."

**Ron: I hate him so much. Oh my God, he pisses me off, wow.** **Ah man, that sucks dude. I don't know why she'd turn you down you're like the coolest guy in school!**

**Harry: I don't really get it, I play guitar, I'm Harry Potter, I'm awesome.**

"You are," Sirius his father said, before Harry could argue his awesomeness.

**Ron: Reese's Pieces?**

**Harry: Yeah.** **I don't get it man, I mean, I guess I'll just go stag.**

"stag," James whispered.

"Good to be back Prongs?

"Sure is Padfoot, sure is."

**Ron: Yeah, I'll probably go stag too. The only two girls I know that don't have dates are Ginny -thumbs down-** **and Hermione.**

**Harry: Oh my God. –bigger thumbs down-**

Both Hermione and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the boys.**Ron: Yeah and I'm not going with my stupid sister.**

**Harry: And I think of Hermione as a sister so that's out.**

**Ron: We are in such a puzzle.**

"You guys are so stupid."

**Neville: Hi, look at these strapping young men.**

"And Neville is so weird."

**Ron and Harry: Hey Neville.**

**Harry: Hey Neville, want this Yule Ball wreath?**

**Neville: Yeah, if you're willing to part with it, I will take this wreath.**

**Harry: Hey Ron, let's go hang out with Hagrid, he can teach us how to dance and we can get in our dress robes.**

**Ron: That can only lead to disaster and hilarity. Let's go!**

"And yet you go anyways."

**I mean, I just don't know about Hermione, I don't think anyone's asked her, you know, 'cause she's just so butt ugly.**

**Harry: Hideous.**

"You aren't hideous!" The three younger boys yelled. Everyone wasn't surprised about Ron and Harry, but Draco? Something fishy was going on.

**Goyle: Give that plant nerd!**

**Neville: Ah!**

**Goyle: Oh, Goyle rules!**

**Draco: So anyways, it was reluctant enough at first, but I lured it out of its cage with an upside down face, lassoed it with my Fruit by the Foot, and beheaded it with a quick Slicing Charm.**

**Bloody fool. What, Goyle, what're you doing with that wreath? What are you gonna ask somebody to the Yule Ball?**

"Like Goyle could get a date," Malfoy snorted

**Goyle: No…dancing's for nerds.**

**Crabbe: And pretty girls.**

**Draco: That's right. You know the last girl I'd have asked with a Yule Ball wreath? That Hermione Granger…**

"Ugh, not this again," Malfoy groaned.

"Way to ruin the moment Malfoy."

**Not even if we were the last two people on Earth and she looked absolutely stunning in her ball gown so every time I looked at her I got butterflies in my tummy. Not even then.** **You know, they don't even have dances at Pigfarts.**

"Pigfarts again?"

**All the noise would disturb Rumbleroar's slumbering cubs.**

**Goyle: Dancing is for pansies.**

**Draco: Hey you there what's your name?**

**Pansy: Pansy.**

"Oh, so that's Pansy?"

**Draco: Perfect! You're going to the Yule Ball with me.** **You see that dragon? Well, it was reluctant enough at first, but I lured it out of its cage with an upside down face…**

"How would you even do that?"

**Quirrell: Yule Ball decorating crew! Just the Yule Ball decorating crew coming through. Last minute decorations…my Lord, the Yule Ball has finally arrived and I've brought the key!**

**Voldemort: Yes, I know Quirrell, I hear everything you hear!**

**Quirrell: I'm sorry.**

**Voldemort: No, I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have snapped.** **I'm just nervous, that's all.**

"Awww!" the two girls cooed.

"Voldemort's admitting he has feelings? It's the Apocalypse."

"Ehh, could be true," Tom shrugged.

**Quirrell: Nervous?**

**Voldemort: No.**

**Quirrell: Why?**

**Voldemort: I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Quirrell: Hey, it's just me. You can tell me anything, you know that.**

"Quirrellmort is so cute," Ginny squealed.

**Voldemort: Yeah, yeah you're right, you're right. I'm just nervous because we've been planning this night for so long and I want everything to go perfectly, you know?**

**Quirrell: Don't worry, we've mapped out everything. We've anticipated every little problem and compensated for it. We've even prepared what you're going to say to Potter when you see him. So just cool down, relax. By the end of the night you'll have your revenge and your body back.**

**Voldemort: You're right, you're right. I'm being silly. But you know, Quirrell over the last year I've really grown attached to you, no pun intended.**

"Aaw," the girls cooed again. Everyone else just gave them the same weird looks.

**Quirrell: Yeah, I know what you mean.** **But hey, we'll still hang out. Just because we won't be attached doesn't mean we'll be two completely different people, no pun intended.**

**Voldemort: No, no, of course not! Quirrell, we should make plans.**

**Quirrell: Evil Plans?**

"No more evil plans, please."

**Voldemort: Oh, uh, no casual plans like um, we could go rollerblading on a Saturday and then, uh, see a movie at night.**

"He's so sweet."

"Why can't real Voldemort be like this?"

"Maybe because he's an evil old bastard that had some serious issues with his nose?" Harry offered.

"Harry!"

Tom reached for his nose and let out a cry of joy that it was there.

"It's true," was Harry's explanation to his mom.

**Quirrell: Yeah, that'll be great because we'll both be able to watch it for a change.**

**Voldemort: Yeah, yeah, I bet it'll be nice to sleep in our own beds, not have someone behind you all the time.**

**Quirrell: And have the privacy of my old life back again, the solitude.**

"Who wants that?"

**Voldemort: -sigh- No, whatever happens tonight, man, it's been a blast.**

**Quirrell: Yeah, one crazy year! Hey, promise we'll go rollerblading and see that movie.**

**Voldemort: Oh man, I promise.**

**Quirrell: -hugs himself-**

"So cute!"

**Voldemort: Okay, Quirrell, let's go plant that key and split, pun intended!**

**Snape: Why, Professor Quirrell, what on earth are you doing in the Great Dance Hall, just moments before the dance?**

"We have a Great Dance Hall?"

"No, we do not Mr. Weasley. I do believe they were referring to the Great Hall."

Everyone jumped, startled at the sound of the Headmaster's voice, as he hadn't said anything for quite some time.

**Quirrell: Just decorating for the Yule Ball, last minute decorations, just one final touch.**

**Snape: A ladle?**

**Quirrell: A very special ladle for a very special night for a very special punch.**

**Snape: And what's so special about it?**

**Quirrell: Let's just say there's Squirt in it.**

"What the hell is that?"

**Snape: Squirt! Is that not the favorite drink of one Harry Potter?**

"I don't even know what it is!"

**Quirrell: Is it? I had no idea. Well, we'd better be going.**

**Snape: We?**

**Quirrell: I! I better be going, loud music hurts my ears.**

**Snape: Okay well I'll see you later than.**

**Quirrell: Or maybe you won't.**

**Snape: Or maybe I will.**

"He probably will."

"Yup."

**Dumbledore: Excuse me, it was my fault. Hey, Severus!**

**Snape: Oh, Headmaster.**

**Dumbledore: What're you doing here? Getting some punch, are yah?**

**Snape: Oh no, no, no, there's Squirt in that.**

"Seriously, what is this stuff?"

Suddenly, on the table in front of them, several glasses of Squirt appeared.

"Um, okay…who wants to try it first?"

"Not me," Malfoy said quickly.

"Or me," Ginny said, eyeing the drink warily.

"Um, maybe Harry should," Ron said.

"Me!? Why me?"

"Well it's your favorite drink!"

"I've never even tasted this before!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll drink it, you big babies." She picked up a glass and took a sip. "Hm, not bad."

That was all the encouragement the others needed. Everyone picked up a glass and tasted it. Everyone immediately did a "spit-take", except for Harry.

"Gross! Hermione, you actually like this stuff?" Ginny said, wiping her mouth.

Hermione snorted and set her drink down. "No. I was just saying that so you would drink yours. God, this stuff is nasty."

"I like it." piped up Harry. Everyone stared at him and his now empty glass.

"What? It's actually very tasty."

"What have I done with my child!" James faked dramatically.

**Dumbledore: Only Harry Potter likes that hog's shit, I'll stick to my Red Bull, thank-you-very-much.**

**Snape: Well, goodnight Headmaster.**

**Dumbledore: Severus, I-I saved this last dance for you.**

"Great, now I have weird mental images of Snape and Dumbledore doing the cupid shuffle together."

**Snape: Well, I would Headmaster but you see, well an old friend is coming back into town tonight. -giggles-**

"Wonder who that could be," Harry said sarcastically while dramatically swooping his head to look at Tom, who raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm tired can we call it a night?" Ginny yawned.

A chorus of drowsy yeses were heard from everyone in the room.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and waited for everyone to go to their rooms before speaking.

"So about having to make up for my mistake…" Harry trailed off feeling his cheeks burn.

Ginny gave him a sly smile before leading him into the kitchen. " I think we can start here," she whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Harry lifted her onto the counter (cliché right?) to continue their makeout session after a few moments.

"Godric, what does a guy gotta do to get a peaceful glass of water!" Sirius cried. Harry pulled apart from the kiss, breathing heavily, and laid his forehead on Ginny's with a playful smile on his face. He stood up straight sighing and turned to find a very innocent look Sirius casually sipping water from a glass.

"Was very entertaining though. Sure Prongs would love to hear the details. Well, carry on!" he winked as Harry's face to paled and then flushed the infamous Weasley red. Sirius literally skipped out of the kitchen and I grabbed Harry's hand.

"Forget about the prat," I laughed. "We have our own business to attend to."

* * *

**Yet another one! My most intimate one yet! No clue if should be celebrating that or not. Oh well. THIS IS ALSO MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! GO ME! But not by much haha. Finally added some Dramione and H/G action in there along with a cute little Godfather/ Godson interaction that I couldn't resist! I love writing Sirius. His attitude is so playful and fun to play around and work with! Well R&R!**

**XOXO SecretWriter11 XOXO**

**P.S. Probably not going to get to act 2 by the end of the day... i will tomorrow though! Got about 4 more! yay! I need motivation!**


	15. SWITCHED CHAPTERS!

So I just realized a big goof in the chapter order. yikes the much needed chapter is supposed to go before act 4 i believe well let me fix that really confusing issue real fast sorry about that

XOXO SecretWriter11 XOXO


	16. Act 1 Scene 11

**Act 1 Scene 11**

**Harry: Hey Ron.**

"Those are worst than the ones I really wore," Ron groaned.

"Why am I wearing them too!?" Harry whined.

Everyone laughed at the childish pair, while Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance.

**Ron: Hey what's up, dude, how's it going? Hey, have you seen Hermione anywhere?**

**Harry: No, I haven't. Why?**

**Ron: Nothing, nothing it's just, you know, I heard Parvati Patil telling Padma Patil that she had seen Hermione in the girls' locker room before, just crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall.**

"That was first year, not fourth," Hermione said. "And since when have I ever gone into the girls' locker room?"

**Harry: Crying?**

**Ron: I don't know, isn't that like the saddest thing you've ever heard? I mean, I don't know, it's just that it was inevitable that one day Hermione would realize that no guy would ever like her, you know, because of her obnoxious personality and her ugly face and her misshapen body**

Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Draco glared at Ron momentarily, but snapped out of it in fear of being seen defending her.

"Hermione you know that's not true, and that I would never say or even think that about you."

Hermione blinked the tears away and replaced with a smile and a nod.

**But you know, it's just, I don't know, I figured she'd get in at least one night of happiness before she realized she's gonna be growing old alone, you know?**

Hermione frowned. 'Was Draco glaring at Ron?'

**Draco: Hey you two over here talking about Granger?**

**Harry: Malfoy, get out of here; it's none of your business. Why don't you go dance with Pansy over there?**

"Spare me of that torture," Malfoy grumbled. "I can't stand her."

Hermione was confused. I thought Draco and Pansy were in love or at least like eachother

**Draco: Hey, go get me some punch.**

**Pansy: Okay…wait! Um, I should tell you there's Squirt in it.**

"I still don't get how you like that crap, Potter."

**Harry: Oh, nice.**

**Draco: Squirt? Ugh, never mind I'll stay dehydrated.**

Everyone laughed.

**Go powder your nose or something.**

**Pansy: I just fixed my make-up a little while ago.**

"She still needs some. Like a lot."

**Draco: Trust me, you need more powder.**

"Exactly."

**Pain in the ass, right?** **So anyway, heard Granger's not around here, probably for better too, and no one would be able to keep their hummus and peach juice with that Muggle ass of hers dancing about.**

Hermione glared at Malfoy.

**Ron: God, why don't you just give her a break for once, okay Malfoy?**

**Draco: Why defending her Weasley? Have a crush?**

Both Ron and Hermione went red.

**Weasley: No, no why all the insults Malfoy? Covering up a crush?**

Malfoy went red and Hermione got redder

**Draco: Oh right, right. Like I could ever have a crush on that stupid girl.**

**Cho: Oh my god, she looks beautiful, bless her heart!**

"Not as beautiful as the real one though," Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione smiled

**Ron: (singing) Here I am, face-to-face, with a situation I never thought I'd ever see. It's strange, how a dress can make a mess and make her nothing less than beautiful to me.**

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. "I'm a mess?"

"N-no, not a mess!" Ron squeaked.

**It seems like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside has changed. They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger. This could mean danger!**

"Danger? Really?" Harry said, chuckling.

**I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love…with Hermione Granger.**

**Draco: What, what the hell is this?**

Malfoy groaned. "Why me," he grumbled going cherry red in the face

"Are you seriously having an erection over Hermione, Malfoy?" Ginny snorted

"Apparently," he mumbled

**You expect me to sing about her, I don't care about her! It's just a little make-up, Draco wake up! I'm mistaken; she is the hottest girl I've ever seen.**

Malfoy turned red and Ron glared at him. Hermione just smirked.

**Now because she's like a girl I've never seen, don't know why I'd ever be so mean. This could mean danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love…with Hermione Granger.**

"Oh crap," Draco muttered looking at his now interesting shoes.

**Ron and Draco: I wanna let her know.**

**Draco: I feel so queasy.**

**Ron and Draco: But I can't let it show.**

**Ron: She'd laugh, poor Weasley.**

"I would not!"

**Ron and Draco: Come on**

**Ron: Ron**

**Draco: Draco**

**Ron and Draco: You've gotta let it go. You gotta let it go!**

**Togther:**

**Ron: Here I am face-to-face with a situation I never thought I'd ever see. It's strange, how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than beautiful to me. It seems like my eyes have been transfigured. Something deep inside has changed. They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger.**

**Draco: What, what the hell is this? I want to sing about her, sing about her. I want to make up, Draco wake up! I've been mistaken; she is the hottest girl I've ever seen. Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen. Don't know why I'd ever be so mean.**

**Ron and Draco: This could mean…danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love…with Hermione Granger, with Hermione Granger, with Hermione Granger…danger!**

Hermione burst out at the irony of it all. "How could it be so dangerous to fall in love with!" she gasped between laughs. Everyone just laughed at how red the two men were. Draco was giving the Weasley's a run for their money with how red he was. He was worst than Ron!

"Shit," he said under his breath. He quickly stood up and ran off to the confinement of his room to escape the embarrassment he would have if they found that he practically was in love with Hermione. And boy, was it dangerous.

* * *

**Holy crap! Well hi guys! I cannot believe how busy I am and let me tell you this, THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! I promise! I have had dance competitions, recital, rehearsals, you name it I had it. On top of that I had finals! But school is out, soon dance will be over and I will be chilling and writing, writing, and writing some more. I have a new story up so I also have to keep up with that one! Im posting another chapter soon after this one, so if you want to check it out, it's called "Don't Leave Me Hanging". And thank you all so much for the reviews they mean so much to me! I had lost hope that no one was reading this, but now I know that I do have fans, and I love you all to bits! Hopefully I will have another chapter up by tomorrow!**

**XOXO SecretWriter1111 XOXO**


	17. Act 1 Scene 12

**Act 1 Scene 12**

**I watched Draco walk back into the room worried. He was so affected by that song. His eyes found mine and I looked away, immediately regretting it. **

**"Let's start the next scene, "Harry said feeling the tension.**

**Ron: Oh my god, I can't believe it.**

**Harry: What?**

**Ron: I just-just can't believe she's dancing with every guy but me. That's so stupid, that's so stupid.**

**"Wow Ron you're so kind."**

**Harry: Why do you even care man?**

**Ron: I know right, I don't care, I don't care and that's what I'm going to go tell her. I'm going to go say I don't care what you do and she's going to feel so damn stupid.**

"Uh huh, _I'm_ the one who is going to feel stupid."

**She's going to feel like such an idiot.**

**Harry: Listen Ron, you're acting like a real jerk, maybe you should take it easy on the Butterbeer.**

**Ron: No, no.**

**Hermione: Hey guys!**

**Harry: Hermione, you look great. You look wonderful.**

**Hermione: Oh, thanks! Yeah, yeah you know I used to think looks weren't important and now I think they're more important than anything.**

Ginny snorted.

"Oh god, that is like the most untrue thing I have said in this entire play," Hermione groaned.

**It's just that I'm having so much fun dancing with everyone…**

**Ron: Wow Hermione, when did you become so shallow? When?**

**"Shallow!? Ronald Weasley if anyone were becoming shallow it would you!" She shrieked. "Well the play version of you," she added after seeing the hurt in his eyes.**

**Hermione: What is wrong with you Ron?**

**Ron: Nothing, nothing's wrong with me but why don't you just go ask Shlongbottom to dance huh? Go do it.**

**Hermione: You know what, maybe I will.**

**Ron: I showed her, showed her good. (drink)**

**Harry: Wait a second, wait a hot second! I know what's going on here.**

**"Harry you're so daft, Ginny teased kissing him on the corner of his mouth causing him to groan slightly.**

**"Hey keep it G-rated will you," Sirius shouted. Harry blushed completely forgetting that his parents were sitting right in front of him.**

**"Save it for the bedroom son," his father winked.**

**You've got a crush! Alright, Ron, listen to me pal, just a little advice: call me crazy but girls don't really like it when you're angry at them, much less if you shout at them. Now, maybe what you should do is go over there and tell her how much you care about her. Okay, maybe you should ask her dance?**

"Wow Harry who knew you had it in you."

**Ron: No because then she'd know that I like her and you always know that you don't' tell a girl you like her because it makes you look like an idiot.**

**Ron just looked at his shoes, avoiding everyone's gaze as he blushed**

"I wonder who gave you two that advice."

"Maybe it's from our first year or something."

**Harry: I know you'll look like an idiot, any time you tell a girl that you like her you look funny it's inevitable but listen, it's something you have to do. You have to look forward and not look back. I mean we look like idiots anyway we're wizards. We're wearing robes, if we dressed like this in the Muggle world, we would get our asses kicked. You have nothing to lose, just ask her and I bet, you know, she probably wants to dance with you just as much as you wanna dance with her.**

"Ah, Potter is being intelligent…this play is completely satire."

Hermione glared at him and he immediately regretted what he said. It was just so hard reverting from his old way of making fun of the Golden Trio.

**You just gotta…You just gotta give it a-a chance. There could be something you've never seen before you know, you just gotta go and find something special that was there the whole time and you just got the guts to see anything.**

"He's bloody eyeing my sister up while giving me advice."

**Ron: Where're you going? I'm still mad and sad.**

**Harry: Hold on. This is me taking my own advice pal. Hey Ginny.**

**Ginny: Oh, hey Harry.**

**Harry: Can I sit down?**

**Ginny: Um yeah sure.**

**Harry: So, um, how's Hogwarts?**

**Ginny: You know, it's okay. I, actually I was really excited to come here but I just don't think I belong.**

"You belong here," Harry said laying her hand over his heart. Ginny teared and snuggled up to her boyfriend

**Harry: Oh I know what you mean.**

**Ginny: Um no, you don't, you're Harry Potter.**

**"Really?" Harry said dryly**

**Harry: Yeah, I know. For like eleven years I was this dumb kid who got the crapped kicked out of me and lived under the staircase and all of the sudden it's like you're a wizard! You have all these power and everyone thinks I'm cool all of the sudden and it's weird. It's kind of isolating…sorry. Here I am complaining about being famous. I'm sorry.**

**Voldemort was shocked. Who knew this kid's past was so horrible because of him. It was similar to his own.**

**Ginny: No, I understand. It's like when you first got here and nobody wanted to get to know you because they thought that they knew you already but eventually you'll find people who'll want to get to know you for the real you.**

**Harry: You know Ginny, I already feel like I have found someone and I've taken them for granted. Tell you what, come on. Wanna dance? It's the whole point of the evening.**

**Ginny: Okay.**

"Yes! We finally got together!" Ginny turned then and deftly kissed Harry on the lips, making him moan in the back of his throat, though not for reasons that Ron thought. Ginny's leg, more specifically her knee, had turned and was now pressing into his groin. Hermione took pity on him as she noticed him trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Ginny, you're damaging Harry."

Ginny broke the kiss and looked at her friend oddly. She put more weight on her knees, causing Harry whimper and his eyes widened. Draco noticed and burst into laughter as did Voldemort, Snape, James, and Sirius. Ron finally noticed and couldn't help but laugh. Ginny looked down and blushed as she noticed where her knee was. She moved it and a little color came back to Harry's face. He moved his legs and bent towards Ginny, trying to make the pain disappear.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"No…mhmm…problem Gin…" His voice was hoarse but it didn't crack. Ron laughed harder.

"At least none of us Weasley brothers need to worry about you and Ginny. She takes care of herself quite well."

**Harry: I gotta warn you though, I've learned all my best moves from Hagrid so I'm not that great.**

**Ginny: Oh, I'm sure you're fine. Wow, Harry Potter, I don't care what anybody says, you're the best dancer there ever was.**

"You're the…god damn it…best nutcracker there ever was."

Ginny hit the back of his head.

**Harry: I have a confession to make Ginny. These shoes right here, there magical enchanted dancing shoes.**

**"Cheater!"**

**"Really Ginny?"**

**Ginny: Wow-e Harry Potter!**

**Harry: Ginny, I'm just messing with you. I'm just awesome at dancing.**

**Ron: Wah! When you dance with Neville is when you really cross the line. Oaky, take this beat it, get out of here.**

**"What's so wrong with dancing with Neville?" Ginny glared. "If I must remind you he was my date to the Yule Ball."**

**Hermione: What is your…**

**Ron: Come here COME HERE!**

**Hermione: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Why are you being so mean to me?**

**Ron: I'm not being mean to you.**

**Hermione: Ow! Yes you are! You know every day, everyone is always trying to put me down and the one day I feel like I actually feel like a person you're trying to ruin it!**

**Ron: Holy shit…**

**Hermione: What's wrong with you Ron?**

**Draco: Hey Weasley! (rolls) The lady said no.**

**"Really! Again with the rolling!" Draco groaned**

**Hermione: Not you too. You know what? I'm so sick of both of you! (Slaps them both)**

"Wohoo! Go Hermione!" Ginny cheered and Hermione leaned across Harry to high-five Ginny.

**Draco: What did you say to her?**

**Ron: Nothing!**

**Draco: I'm bleeding.**

**Ron: I'm bleeding. Look at this.**

**Draco: Look at this…**

**Ron: Look at this. (Both show each other the blood)**

**Harry: Ginny, Ginny I'm feeling kind of dizzy.**

**Ginny: Well maybe we should stop spinning. It's from all thus spinning huh?**

**Harry: We have stopped spinning. (Makes out with Ginny)**

"Finally!" Ginny grasped onto Harry's shirt and pulled him towards her for a very fierce kiss.

"Ugh get a room!" Sirius said smiling at his godson.

They separated and Harry sheepily fixed his glasses while Ginny brushed through her hair

**Wait, no! No, I can't do this. You're Ginny Weasley, you're my best friend's little sister. You're Ron Weasley's sister, I'm sorry Ginny. I can't do this. I'm sorry.**

Ginny glared at Harry and he curled into a ball, moving closer to Hermione.

**Hey Cho, hey! Come on, dance with me I'm Harry Potter, let's go.**

"Really Harry? You go straight for her after breaking my heart?"

"Ginny I would never do that. I…I love you."

Ginny's tears turned from tears of hurt to tears of happiness and pulled Harry in for a hug.

The love was clearly seen on both of their faces and Hermione was jealous. She wished she could have their love. She very briefly glanced at Draco.

**Cedric: Excuse me. I believe I was dancing with the lady.**

**Harry: I know I'm…prrrrrrrrrp! I'm cutting in.**

**Cedric: Well, I find that to be very rude.**

**"Enough with the find jokes!"**

**Harry: Alright Cedric, well why don't we find out what the lady has to say about it?**

**Cho: Oh, boys there's no need to fight over little ol' me. But by the way, Cedric thinks you cheated on the dragon's task.**

**"She is such a cow."**

**"Reminds me of Pansy," Draco said annoyed.**

**Another look of surprise from Hermione.**

**Harry: Cheated? Are you kidding me, that thing was trying to eat me. I was in its mouth!**

**Cedric: Exactly, what went on in there? I'd like to find out.**

**Harry: Alright, that is it Diggory, we are going to duel it. Let's go.**

**Cho: Oh Godric's Hollow, all this excitement is making me thirsty.**

**"Ugh."**

**Harry: Well, oh Cho, I can get you something to drink. I can get you some punch!**

**Cedric: No, I'll get the punch.**

Harry paled as he realized what was happening. Ginny weaved her fingers with his and gave them a squeeze.

**Harry: No, I'll get the punch.**

**Cedric: Fine, have the punch. (punches Harry)**

**Cho: You did it!**

**Harry: Cedric Diggory, I'm going to kill you! (grabs special ladle, Cedric grabs it and they are transported to graveyard)**

Everyone grew silent and Draco saw this as his escape

He stood up walked to the kitchen quietly. He needed water to calm his emotions down. Usually he was so controlled and could cover up any emotions, but she just… argh! Fuck! He banged his fist into the counter breathing heavily. He hated hearing about Weasley's crush on her.

"Malfoy."

Her voice filled my head and it wasn't until she laid her hand gently on my shoulder did I realize it was actually her. My head snapped up to meet her sparkling brown eyes and I lost it. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. All of my built up emotions released and I felt like I was on cloud nine. What shocked me was that she was kissing me back with the same passion I was giving her. I lifted her up on the counter and she immediately wrapped her legs around me.

"I knew it!" We jumped apart and stared in shock at the red head. "So when were you going to tell me you two got together?"

"It just happened we didn't plan it, I promise," Hermione explained. "I would have told you if it did. We just lost control of our emotions."

Her words pierced my heart and my stomach dropped. A onetime thing. That's all that kiss was to her. "Wow Granger, didn't know I meant so much to you," I sneered.

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Shit Draco, don't say that." Her words were full of regret, but why did it matter. Getting my hopes up was stupid of me. She would never pick me.

"So you do like him?"

I looked at the Weasley and back at Hermione. I could she was thinking of what to say next.

"Oh no, I definitely don't like him," she said.

And my heart was broken. Never to be repaired.

She sighed. "I love him.**"**

* * *

**INTENSE! Y'all probably hate me for leaving you on that cliff hanger! But hey at least it's an update! Hope you like it! Read and review!**

**XOXO SecretWriter1111 XOXO**


End file.
